Taking Chances: A Forever Destined Vignette
by Lilac Moon
Summary: 26th in the FD Vignette Series. 8 months have passed since the birth of Luke's son, Hunter. Many uncertainties and chances are on the horizon. Padme is considering a run for the Chancellor's office, Leia is considering her future when Han unexpectedly drops back into her life. And Mara is suddenly finding herself looking at Luke the single father in a new light and much more.
1. Part 1 of 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Welcome to the newest Forever Destined vignette, 26th in the series. It's really hard to believe this series has produced 25 stories already. This vignette takes place eight months after New Arrival. I'll let the story tell everything else. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

Also, a special note to a reviewer named Marijke S Bush, I was unable to respond to any of your reviews, because they were anonymous. I can only reply to signed reviews. I'm glad you're so anxious for new chapters, but please understand that writing is a process and I don't like to rush my chapters. A little more time taken always results in a better chapter. As for the title, I actually didn't know what the title was for this one until just last night when I finished. The title is usually the last thing I come up with. Thanks for your reviews anyway. ;)

Taking Chances: A Forever Destined Vignette

Part 1/?

The pretty Twi'lek woman trembled behind the counter, as the barrel of a blaster stared her in the eyes. The dirty, orange skinned man barred his stained teeth and stared her down.

"Put the credits in the case! Get moving or your dead!" he snarled. She nervously began doing as he asked and when finished, she handed him the case. He chuckled evilly.

"Please…you have the money," she gulped nervously, as he cocked his weapon.

"Sorry sweet cheeks, but I ain't leaving witnesses," he drawled. She screamed and shut her eyes tightly, as he fired. A blur of black intercepted the blast and a sapphire bladed light saber absorbed it.

"What the…get out of the way stupid brat!" he growled, as he fired his blaster again. Luke deflected the blasts harmlessly and then used the Force to pull the blaster from his hand, effectively disarming him. He tossed the weapon to his sister and the man's eyes widened in surprised horror as the girl crushed the barrel and ripped the power source out. He backed away and made a run for it, but found another boy in his way. He snarled and ran toward him, intending to plow right through the lanky looking youth. But he hit what seemed like an invisible wall and fell flat on his back. Jayden smirked, as he lowered his Force shield and watched the man try to crawl away. He was stopped when Jenna grabbed his shirt, hauling him to his knees. She grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. He hollered in pain.

"You're under arrest sleamo. Try to escape again and you'll really piss me off. Then you'll have something to cry about," she snapped, as she cuffed him and then shoved her foot in his back, causing him to fall flat on his face. Luke gave her a look, as he picked the criminal up off the floor.

"What have we said about using excessive force?" Luke questioned. She rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"He was going to murder that girl in cold blood. He's lucky I didn't smash his balls," Jenna responded. Luke cocked his head, trying in vain to keep from smiling, waiting for the right answer. She huffed.

"Highly skilled Jedi only need minimal physical force to subdue a criminal. Use of excessive force is not the Jedi way," she recited in annoyance.

"Then practice that," Luke confirmed her answer, as they started out to the speeder to take the man to the prison to be processed.

"You're such a killjoy," Jenna complained.

"Why do you feel the need to beat the Sith of out everything? I didn't even have to touch that guy to catch him," Jayden boasted. Jenna scoffed.

"I wouldn't _have_ to either. But what's the fun in that? I love to fight and beating up guys who deserve it is even better," Jenna replied, as she hopped in the front with Luke.

"You can sit in back with him. He smells like a space dumpster," Jenna told him. Jayden sighed and got into the back with the snarling criminal that was spouting obscenities at them.

"Be quiet or my twin sister will be the least of your worries," Jayden called, glaring at the man. Luke smirked, as the bickering between the two began again and he merged into air traffic.

* * *

Kimberly smiled at the small toddler, who had taken a bad spill during light saber practice and skinned her knees.

"There…all better sweetie," she cooed. The young one's tears were mostly dry now and she lifted her down off the exam table.

"Your knees will feel much better in a few hours," Kimberly promised.

"Thank you Healer Skywalker," she chirped.

"You're welcome sweetie," Kimberly replied.

"Gifted, especially with the young ones, you are," Yoda said, as he floated in on his hover pad. Kimberly smiled.

"Thank you Master Yoda," she replied warmly, as she saw her father and grandfather file in behind him with her uncle and Mace.

"Ah, I see you're here for Hunter's results," Kimberly said, as she found the datachip and slipped it into her datapad, before handing it to her father. Anakin read the results and looked up at his daughter.

"Really?" he asked. She nodded.

"I ran it twice, just to make sure it was right," she replied, as Qui-Gon looked at the results.

"Incredible," Qui-Gon said.

"Twenty-four thousand, three hundred. That makes him the third highest count, just behind Anakin and Jayden," Mace stated.

"I'll give Luke the news tonight," Anakin said.

"In the crechling today, Hunter is not," Yoda mentioned. Anakin smirked.

"That's because Padme is home today and insisted that Luke leave him even though she's having the Chancellor and his wife over for dinner," Anakin replied.

"Well, you should probably head home being that it's getting late," Qui-Gon mentioned. Anakin glanced at the chrono and his eyes widened.

"Sithspit…I promised Padme I'd get a few things on the way home. She's probably wondering where the heck I am. Gotta run," Anakin called, as he ran out, leaving behind everyone to shake their heads in amusement.

* * *

Padme smiled, as she heard her husband's speeder on the veranda. Hunter hollered in baby-speak from his playpen and she plucked him up.

"There's papa. He's late," she said in amusement, as he came in and kissed her softly.

"Sorry angel, I lost track of time," he said. She smiled, as he kissed Hunter's head.

"That's okay. They won't be here for another hour. That gives me plenty of time to finish getting ready," Padme replied.

"We got the results of Hunter's midiclorian count today," he mentioned.

"And?" she asked.

"Twenty four thousand, three hundred," he told her. Padme's eyes widened.

"Wow…does Luke know yet?" she asked. He shook his head.

"No, he was still out on patrol," he said, pondering silently.

"Ani, what is it?" she asked.

"I want to ask Kimberly to alter the results before they are presented to the rest of the council. And I know it's wrong, but I just feel like I'm protecting him by doing so," he replied.

"Then you still think that Sifo-Dyas really does have someone in the Temple working for him?" she asked.

"I really wish I could say no. But I'm afraid that he might and I just don't want any of them knowing that Hunter's count is almost as high as Jayden's," Anakin said, clearly stressing over it.

"I agree, but you know that we can't ask Kim to do that, even though I know she would do it for her nephew in a heartbeat," Padme replied. He nodded.

"I know and that's why we have to make sure that Hunter is only with people we trust implicitly," he said.

"You'll have a fight on your hands when some Council members find out that we don't intend to admit him to the crechling," Padme mentioned. He nodded.

"I'm ready for the backlash," he affirmed, as Hunter called out sharply and pointed his little finger toward the veranda. Anakin smiled.

"Luke's almost home," Anakin said. Padme shook her head.

"I know it shouldn't surprise me that he can sense that already since all our kids are like that, but it still amazes me," she said. Anakin nodded, as Luke made his way in.

"Hey sweetheart," Padme said, kissing his cheek.

"Hey mom," Luke greeted, grinning, as Hunter reached his arms out toward him. He eagerly took his son in his arms and kissed his head.

"Somebody is happy to see his daddy," Padme said, smiling at them.

"I'm just as happy. When's dinner?" he asked.

"In about an hour. You should go get Hunter ready," Padme replied. Luke nodded and started upstairs with the baby.

"You better get ready too. I'll have Threepio keep an eye on the oven," Anakin told her. She nodded and kissed him tenderly, before heading upstairs as well.

* * *

Han slipped into the booth in the dingy Cantina, located in the lower levels of Coruscant. Sitting across from him was a Dug, who glared at Solo as he sat down.

"You're late," he hissed. Han rolled his eyes.

"Well I'm here now, lucky for you," Han replied smugly.

"Only if you have the goods," the Dug replied in a hushed whisper.

"Depends," Han responded flippantly.

"Saving your skin depends on it!" the Dug threatened.

"Relax…I got the goods if you got the money," Han replied with a scoff. The Dug nodded and motioned to the back. Han followed to make the exchange in the alleyway behind the establishment. He had promised his mom he would never run spices, but this time he didn't have a choice. A bit of bad luck in the last few months had seen to him taking a job for Jabba the Hutt and thanks to even more bad luck lately, he now owed Jabba money. He needed this deal to pay the Hutt back and save his skin. He knew if he was caught that he would go to prison, but he was willing to take the risk in order to save his life.

As they walked into the darkened alley, Han immediately knew something was wrong and also knew why the Dug had told him to come alone. It was a double cross. Han raised his hands, as several goons that worked for the spice dealer pointed their blasters at him.

"Never trust a Dug. You've heard that saying, haven't you?" the Dug chuckled, as he took the case of spices from Han.

"Pleasure doing business with you, Solo," the Dug laughed.

"Gimme my money, you slimy space worm," Han growled. The Dug motioned to his goons, who proceeded to gang up on the young smuggler. Han fought back, but he was outnumbered and after a few minutes, he was left beaten up on the ground. It wasn't anything he hadn't experienced before; in fact, he had been on the receiving end of worse. But the goods were gone now and he had nothing to show for it. He was in real trouble. Jabba would be sending someone after him if he didn't return with the money in two days.

"Sithspit…" Han growled, as he pulled himself up and limped back to his speeder. He slammed his fists on the hood and hung his head, running his fingers through his hair.

"Well, the Sabaac tables are the only hope now," he muttered, as he got in the junky speeder he had hotwired and headed to Calin's resort. He hoped there were some rich fools at the tables tonight…

* * *

Padme's dinner party was pleasant as always and conversation picked up, as their eating slowed. Lily Iblis happily held and doted on baby Hunter, as she and her husband both thoroughly enjoyed devoting much of their attention to the little one.

"I just can't believe how much he has grown since I saw him just a month ago," Lily marveled, as Hunter sucked on his teething ring.

"I know and he's trying to skip crawling and go right to walking, just like Luke did," Padme mused.

"Anakin didn't crawl either. He was too damned busy getting into everything and he figured out walking was faster," Obi-Wan quipped, earning him a playful glare from his younger brother.

"And I'm just sure you were a completely well behaved at that age too," Anakin replied with an eye roll.

"Hardly," Qui-Gon quipped without missing a beat, causing them all to chuckle. In addition to the Chancellor and his wife, Bail, Breha, Qui-Gon, Shmi, Jobal, Riley, Obi-Wan, Sola, Luke, Leia, Shane, Kimberly, Mace, Zia, and Mara joined them for dinner. Jayden, Jenna, Natalie, and Marcus had chosen to skip the adult dinner party in favor of hanging out at Calin's teen club at the resort. It was clear though that Mara was there only at her parents request and agreed because Leia was also there. The two young women had been discussing things among themselves most of the evening and Zia wasn't surprised to hear her daughter's comlink chime near the end of dinner.

"Excuse me," she said, leaving to take the call. Mace's usual stoic expression remained, but it was no secret that he absolutely abhorred the flippant, casual relationship his daughter had with Tek, a senior padawan her age that was known for charming girls into his bed and Mara had been his recent conquest. Padme immediately noticed Zia's worry too and rose from her seat.

"I'll bring out dessert," she announced.

"I'll help you Padme," Zia said, noticing the opportunity her friend was offering. The redhead followed the brunette into the kitchen and Padme went about readying things on a tray.

"She's still seeing Tek?" Padme asked. Zia sighed.

"If you can all it that. I was no angel when I was her age, but her partying and drinking is really getting out of control. I know she's just rebelling right now and since we both don't approve of Tek, it only spurs her on. He's just using her, believe me, I know his type," Zia confessed. Padme nodded.

"Me too and I'm hoping all this is just a faze. But Tek is the type that will keep using her as long as she lets him," Padme said. Zia nodded.

"I wish I could get through to her," Zia mused.

"If anyone can do that, it will probably be Luke and Leia," Padme surmised, as she put her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Mara is a good girl at heart. She'll settle down soon," Padme assured her. Zia sighed.

"I hope you're right," Zia responded.

* * *

"I can't just up and leave. My parents are already pissed that I'm even talking to you," Mara said into her comlink.

"_Come on baby…this party is lame without you,"_ Tek attempted to flatter her.

"I'll ditch as soon as I can. Give me an hour," Mara promised.

"_Fine…see you then,"_ Tek said, as he hung up on the other end.

"Are we really that boring?" Luke asked, as he walked out onto the veranda with Hunter in his arms.

"Well, it's Friday night and no offense, but dinner parties aren't usually my normal scene," Mara replied. Luke nodded.

"I know, I thought they were pretty lame too about a year and a half ago. Things change I guess," Luke replied, as Hunter babbled, seemingly fascinated with the shiny necklace around Mara's neck. He squealed and grabbed it with his chubby hand. Luke chuckled and pried it away from him, earning a disappointed whimper from his son.

"You can't wear jewelry without him trying to play with it," Luke mentioned, as he tried to interest Hunter in another toy. His son whimpered and squirmed until Luke finally put him down, allowing him to crawl around under his father's watchful gaze. He then noticed Mara just simply staring at him.

"What?" he asked. She shook her head.

"It's just weird watching you with a kid already. You've…changed a lot," she mentioned. He simply shrugged.

"Having a baby will do that to you…but I'd like to think it's a good change," Luke replied.

"Don't you miss going out with friends and having fun?" Mara asked. He shrugged.

"I still go out from time to time. Mom and Dad are only more than happy to babysit, but I guess I prefer just staying home with Hunter now. Being a parent changes your outlook on a lot of things," Luke replied.

"Well…more power to you, I guess. I've got a hot date," she bragged.

"With Tek again?" he asked.

"Yes, got a problem with that?" she challenged. He shrugged.

"If he makes you happy, then that's what's important," Luke replied vaguely. Mara had expected him to tell her what everyone else told her about him, but was taken aback when he didn't.

"He does. We have a lot of fun," Mara insisted. Luke nodded and plucked Hunter up. His son gave a cry of protest, as his father interrupted his attempted conquest of his Nana's fountain.

"Nana gets nervous when you try to climb into the fountain, little man," he told his fussy son.

"I need to go warm his bottle and put him down for the night. I hope you and Tek have fun," Luke told her. She watched him walk away, almost with a longing look on her face. But she quickly shook herself out of it. Luke was not her type. Being tied down with a baby was not something she wanted anytime soon. Having fun with Tek was much more appealing. At least, that's what she kept telling herself.

* * *

After dinner and dessert, they enjoyed cocktails on the veranda while Luke put Hunter down for the night.

"Thank you again for a wonderful dinner, Padme. We always thoroughly enjoy our evenings here," Bel complimented. Padme smiled, as she sipped at her wine.

"We love having you both," she replied.

"There is something, a bit of business I'd like to discuss with you if you don't mind," Bel said.

"Not at all," Padme replied.

"Well, as you all know, my final term is coming to an end next year and there are many already starting to campaign to be my replacement. I wanted to ask you if you have considered running," Bel stated. Padme suspected that this question was coming and took a deep breath.

"I have thought about it and we have discussed it a little, but I'm still torn," Padme replied.

"I understand completely, Padme and I don't want to rush you into a decision. You both deserve plenty of time to discuss this in great lengths," Bel said, looking at both Anakin and Padme.

"While there are a few respectable candidates running, they are not heavily favored. And the rumor is that Rush Clovis and Orn Free Taa intend to run," Bel stated.

"Clovis? He must be joking. His career is in tatters," Padme huffed.

"Yeah, and Taa? He can't even clean up Ryloth. We don't need him making a mess out of the Republic as a whole," Anakin chimed in.

"That fat tub of lard will turn a blind eye to slavery too," Riley added. They knew how many abductions occurred on Ryloth on a regular basis. Twi'lek's were as highly sought after as humans by slavers and the authorities were easily bribed and bought.

"I agree and that's why I think you should consider entering the race. You would be a heavy favorite. Clovis is trying to run on the basis that he intends to devote himself to undoing any damage done by his stint as a Sith pawn, claiming that even though he had no control, he is still taking responsibility. A load of Bantha poodoo, if you ask me," Bel responded. Anakin snorted.

"Don't tell me people are buying it?" Anakin asked.

"Some aren't, but Clovis has a certain charm with some female voters," Bel said regrettably.

"But if Padme were to run, she would capture those female voters over Clovis, no matter what charms he tries," Riley concluded.

"You're correct, Mister Zander," Bel confirmed.

"I don't want to see the wrong person in the Chancellor's chair again, but it's still a very big decision. I'll need more time to think about it," Padme told him. Bel nodded.

"I understand completely," Bel said, as they all rose from their seats.

"Well, it will be an early morning for us, so we should be going," Bel said, as they bid farewell to their friends. Anakin and Padme saw their friends and family out over the next thirty minutes until it was just the two of them. Leia had gone with Mara and Luke was upstairs. Anakin wrapped his arms around her and held her close, as they enjoyed the rest of their wine together.

"You're thinking of running, aren't you?" he asked, breaking their silence. She lifted her head from his chest and looked up at him.

"If I did, would you really be okay with it?" she asked.

"You know I would. I want whatever makes you happy. I think you could make a huge difference, angel. Look at everything you've done for Naboo and think of how much more you could do for the entire galaxy," Anakin replied. She nodded.

"Now that the kids are grown, there is less reason not to. I mean, I'll still have plenty of time to spend with you and our grandson," she reasoned.

"Especially if you hire someone you can trust implicitly as your vice chair and your replacement," he said.

"You think she's ready?" Padme asked. He nodded.

"She's her mother's daughter, so of course she is. She's graduating early with honors at the top of her class in a week. She's a Skywalker, so she'll be ready to jump into campaigning with both feet," he replied, with a contagious smile.

"Well, I have been grooming her for this. I guess on the job training is the best experience she can have. Leia will be an incredible Senator and I'm sure Sabe will accept the offer as my vice chair. I'll just have to find someone trustworthy to take over as Governor of the mountain regions," Padme said.

"So, you're going to do this?" Anakin asked. She smiled.

"Only if my handsome Jedi husband is by my side," she replied.

"Where else would I be?" Anakin asked playfully, as he wrapped his arms around her.

"So…when are we going to make your big announcement?" he asked.

"Hmm…I'd like to keep it just between the two of us for now. I want to talk to Leia and Sabe first and then we can have Ethan and Steph do the interview," Padme planned. Anakin nodded.

"Leia's going to be thrilled, you know. I mean…the people still have to elect her, but she's a shoe in," Anakin replied. Padme nodded.

"Well, if I have to run for Chancellor just to make sure someone like Clovis isn't Chancellor, then I'll gladly take on the challenge," Padme said. He smiled.

"You're going to be amazing, angel. You already are," he assured her, as he kissed her tenderly.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he replied, as their lips met again with tender passion.


	2. Part 2 of 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Here's chapter 2! Thanks for all the great reviews. This vignette takes place eight months after New Arrival. I'll let the story tell everything else. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

Taking Chances: A Forever Destined Vignette

Part 2/?

Leia sipped at her drink, as she watched Mara with Tek on the dance floor. Calin's club at the resort kept the alcohol out of reach for those who were too young, but for those old enough like them, it was legal and Mara had been downing heavily since they arrived. Leia was drinking too, Shurra twists and was limiting herself. She was mostly done with school, as her graduation ceremony was in just a few days. But she still had a lot of important things to tend to in the coming days. She had learned quickly that a hangover made it impossible to concentrate on anything the next day. It was lost on her how Mara managed to attend her own classes the day after much less training. Light saber training with Mace Windu was not for slouches.

"Well, well, should have known I might run into you here," Han said, as he waltzed in with his Wookie friend behind him. Leia eyed the handsome smuggler with an attempted look of disdain. She shrugged.

"Funny, I'd say the opposite of you. No one has seen or heard from you in months," she challenged. He smirked.

"I've been working, but you wouldn't know much about that, would you princess?" he challenged back. Leia's stormy gaze met his.

"I'll have you know that I know plenty about hard work, albeit probably in a different way than you. And for the umpteenth time, I'm not a princess," she spat, as she finished her drink. He chuckled.

"You kind of are. I mean, isn't your mom like honorary Queen or something and your dad, well he grew up with a silver spoon in his mouth being the grandson of the Great Count Dooku. Your family might as well be royalty," Han responded with a slight bitterness.

"And am I supposed care what you think, scoundrel?" Leia hissed, as she stared him down. He smirked.

"No, but the problem is that you do. You care way too much," Han retorted, as he gazed down at her.

"Oh and I suppose that you're _enlightened_ enough that you don't give a damn about anything or anyone other than yourself of course," Leia spat back. He snorted in amusement.

"Anyone ever told you that sharp tongue is going to get you into trouble someday?" he questioned. She smirked coyly.

"Plenty…but I'm a Skywalker. I can't help it," Leia answered.

"Maybe you need someone to teach you a lesson," Han challenged.

"And I suppose you think that you're just the person for that?" she shot back. He smirked and took her by surprise when his hand moved to the small of her back and his lips were suddenly on hers. Her eyes went wide at first, before she started to kiss him back. She quickly realized exactly what was happening and pushed him away.

"What are you doing?" she demanded. He smirked.

"Giving you what you really want," he responded smugly. Leia glared at him defiantly.

"Is that what you think? That you're so charming that I'll just fall at your feet like some bimbo?" Leia fired back. Han chuckled.

"No…you'll be a challenge," he replied. She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'll have you know that I'm not even interested in you. I date nice men," Leia retorted. Han chuckled.

"Like the nice "man" you dated who cheated on you, because he was a weak, sniveling little coward?" Han shot back and caught her hand, as she brought it up to smack him.

"Face it princess, when this happens," Han said, indicating the two of them.

"You'll want it as badly as I do," Han continued.

"I am not another conquest of yours and I will not be just another notch on your bedpost," Leia said with fire in her eyes.

"I think you'll take what you can get," he retorted smugly.

"I don't know where you get your delusions, laser brain," Leia said, as she stormed off. Chewie chuckled and Han glanced at him.

"Laugh it up, fuzz ball," Han quipped, as he watched her go. She was definitely different than other girls.

"You're here two minutes and you've pissed her off already," Lando mused, as he approached his best friend. Han shrugged.

"It's not my fault she's an uptight, spoiled little princess," Han grumbled. Lando laughed.

"I think you know there's more to her than that, just like she knows you're not as rough as you try to come off," Lando responded, as he patted Chewie on the arm.

"How you doing, Chewbacca?" Lando asked. Chewie rawled with a friendly greeting.

"Whatever, she's a waste of my time anyway. I need to hit the tables," Han spouted, as he stalked off.

"Who do you owe money this time?" Lando questioned. Han pointed his finger at his friend.

"None of your business," Han replied.

"That bad, huh? How much do you need?" Lando asked.

"Forget it, I'm not taking your money again," Han replied, as he headed for the casino. Lando sighed.

"Suppose you won't tell me either?" Lando asked Chewie. The Wookie rawled regrettably. He would have liked to, but Han swore him to secrecy. Lando sighed.

"Just keep an eye on the Nerf, will you?" Lando asked. Chewie nodded and followed his stubborn human friend.

* * *

Luke finished feeding Hunter his cereal the next morning and he banged his hands on his tray, intent on making sure everyone knew of his presence.

"All right, you can have your berries now," Luke chuckled.

"Bewies…" Hunter cooed, as Luke put a handful of the small blue berries on his tray. With chubby hands, he picked one up and put it in his mouth, gummy the sweet fruit. Luke smiled and kissed his head, as his family filed into the kitchen. Hunter looked around excitedly, as the presences of his three aunts, his uncle, and his grandparents surrounded him. After the usual doting on their youngest family member, they sat down for breakfast like most mornings. Conversations wafted around the table and Padme wore a wistful smile, knowing that one day her babies would have their own homes and mornings like these would be fewer and far between. But Luke had assured her that he was in no hurry to move out with the baby and would be home as long as they let him. If she did decide to run for Chancellor and Leia replaced her, she would have her own place, albeit in the same building. She was glad her youngest three still likely had a few years left at home too, but Anakin often assured her that they would always be the tightknit, close family they had always been. She set the finished plate of cloudberry pancakes on the table, while Kimberly had the large bowl containing scrambled Gondark eggs and Leia finished with a platter of various cooked breakfasts meats. Feeding this brood, especially the three males, was a feat in of itself. Anakin's appetite had shrunk slightly over the years, but Luke and Jayden ate like they had hollow legs and even little Hunter was showing that he had inherited the Skywalker appetite.

As they finished, Riley and Jobal came in to take Hunter for the day. Luke was in the process of trying to clean him up, but he was more interested in sloshing the smashed berries around his tray. Riley chuckled and Hunter grinned, as he slapped his hands in the mess.

"Don't laugh at him grandpa. He just does it more when we laugh and think it's cute," Luke chided, as took away the tray and Jobal snapped him out of his highchair seat.

"It's pretty cute, that's for sure," Riley said, tickling the baby's tummy and eliciting a happy giggle. Padme kissed the baby's head, as Riley and Jobal headed out to the veranda where their speeder was parked. Both great Grandparents were excited, as they were taking Hunter to the Galactic zoo and then to Dex's for lunch.

"See you tonight sweetness," Riley called, as he kissed his daughter's cheek, while Jobal put Hunter in his speeder seat. With that, the Skywalkers continued their morning, which saw Padme and Leia leaving for the Senate building and the rest for the Temple.

* * *

"_You know that she would be perfectly safe, especially with her own handpicked security detail," _Duchess Satine's hologram said, as she met with Bail Organa in his office. The Senator of Alderaan sighed deeply.

"You know that I trust you implicitly, Duchess. It's the unrest of some of your more radical citizens that concern me. Though I do understand your desire to improve Mandalore's tarnished image in the galaxy," Bail responded.

"_I don't want you to think that I'm trying to use Natalie. I just feel that her seeing a different side of the world of her origin would be beneficial to her and to the real people of Mandalore. When people think of my world, they think Jango Fett and his son, along with their followers. I want them to see differently. Your daughter is among the leaders of the next generation. I just feel it is an incredible opportunity for both sides," _Satine said, pleading her case. Bail sighed.

"I agree with you and I know Natalie is ready to begin learning the art of diplomacy. I will discuss it with her and assure proper Jedi protection can be provided. I'll contact you when I know the date of her departure," Bail relented. Satine smiled.

"_Thank you Senator Organa. And I'm sure Natalie won't have any issues with getting Jedi protection. Young Jayden Skywalker seems to have her best interest in mind," _Satine mentioned. Bail nodded.

"Yes, I have no doubts in his abilities. I will discuss this with Anakin and Padme this evening," Bail replied. Satine nodded.

"_I look forward to hearing from you soon and meeting your daughter. Have a good evening, Senator," _Satine said, as her hologram faded. Bail sighed and continued with his day. He would discuss everything regarding the meeting he had just had with his family and then the Skywalkers later that night.

* * *

Padme sat at her desk in her office that afternoon and was waiting for the comm to chime. Sabe was in a meeting, but would return her call very soon, she was sure. She had sent Leia on an errand, deciding to tell her daughter about the opportunity she would soon have to run for Senator when she returned. Despite her young age and relative inexperience, Padme was positive that if Leia did run that she would win. She was driven and a gifted litigator, graduating at the top of her class, two years early no less. Anakin was fond of telling her that her years of arguing with her brothers and sisters made her exceptional at arguing, making politics perfect for her. His running joke always made them both smile. The comm chimed and Padme answered, as Sabe's hologram appeared.

"Good afternoon, Governor Valerte," Padme said formally, though she wore a smile for her longtime friend.

"_Good afternoon, Senator Skywalker,"_ she replied, also grinning.

"How are things at home?" Padme asked.

"_Not much new really, though I hear your family's new endeavor with the Angel Center is quite a success," _Sabe mentioned.

"I'm just glad that my grandparent's mansion is finally being put to good use. I'm calling to talk to you about something very important though," Padme began. Sabe nodded.

"_Well, then don't keep me in suspense," _Sabe responded.

"I've decided to run for Chancellor," Padme announced. Sabe smiled.

"_Well, it's about time!" _Sabe exclaimed. Padme shook her head.

"I should have known that it wouldn't surprise you, but make sure you keep it to yourself for now. I haven't made any announcements. I do, however, have a job offer for you," Padme said.

"_I knew it, you just can't get along without me any longer," _Sabe joked.

"You're right…at least you will be if I'm elected, because I can't think of anyone that would make a better Vice Chair," Padme said.

"_Padme…I would be honored," _Sabe said, shock registering on her features.

"_I…don't know what to say…" _Sabe uttered.

"You? Speechless? I never thought I would see the day," Padme teased.

"_Very funny, but this is amazing! I accept!" _Sabe said.

"Well, I have to win first," Padme replied.

"_Oh please, if you don't win then it would be a travesty. You are by far the best candidate and everyone will know it, at least everyone that has the Republic's best interest at heart, that is," _Sabe refuted.

"Thank you. I'll be making the announcement soon and then it will be time to campaign I guess," Padme said.

"_You'll do great. You have one hell of a support system, after all," _Sabe reminded. Padme smiled.

"I know…I couldn't do any of this without my family. Leia will be back soon and I have to talk to her about running for Senator. I think she's ready, but I want to make sure she doesn't feel like she has to if she's not," Padme mentioned. Sabe nodded.

"_Knowing our Leia like I think I do, she'll be ready to jump in with both feet," _Sabe replied. Padme smiled and nodded.

"_Well, I have a desk load of work waiting for me, so I should go. I'll see you in a few days for Leia's graduation," _Sabe replied.

"Bye Sabe," Padme said, as the hologram disappeared just as Leia returned.

"Was that Aunt Sabe?" Leia asked. Padme nodded.

"It was and now that I've talked to her, I have something to talk to you about," Padme said. Leia sat down across from her mother.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Well, I've decided to run for Chancellor," Padme stated. Leia's eyes widened.

"Wow…Mom, that's great! You'll be an amazing Chancellor," Leia exclaimed.

"Well, I have to win first," Padme reminded her.

"I love you for your modesty, Mom, but I think we both know that you're going to win. There's no one better for the job," Leia replied with a warm smile.

"Thank you sweetheart, but that means my seat in the Senate will be open," Padme stated.

"I'm sure Pooja will throw her support behind the right person, even if her final term will be ending with the next election," Leia replied. Padme smiled.

"I'm sure she will, because we both agree that you're our choice," Padme said, watching Leia's eyes widen again.

"Me? But…I am only going to graduate in a week. Won't the people want someone with more experience?" Leia asked.

"The people want someone they know is going to fight for them, not some career politician that has their own agenda in mind. It will be an interesting campaign and there will be those running against you. The first thing they'll attack you for is your inexperience and your age. But you're my daughter and you know what it is right. Ultimately, the people that have Naboo's best interest at heart will see that and you'll become their choice," Padme explained. Leia nodded, humbled by her mother's obvious faith in her.

"But I want to make sure it's what you want. If you don't think you're ready for this, then I completely understand," Padme added.

"No…I want to do this. Naboo's had your leadership for so long and they deserve someone that will try their best to follow your example. They deserve that and I think I'm ready," Leia responded. Padme got up and hugged her daughter.

"You are. My baby girl is all grown up," Padme said wistfully.

"Mom…" Leia complained.

"You think I'm bad, your father is going to be a mess at your graduation. He's been going on and on about how he's afraid his little princess isn't going to need him anymore," Padme said.

"I'll always need you and Daddy, that's never going to change," Leia promised, as she hugged her mother again.

"Well, I guess all there is to do now is make an appointment with Steph and Ethan to do the formal interview," Padme said, as she sat down at her desk again.

"We should invite them over for dinner. It will be a good excuse to see their new baby," Leia suggested. Padme's face lit up.

"You're right. I think I'll do just that," Padme replied, as she made the call.

* * *

"She's precious you two and Trina is beautiful name," Padme said, as she cradled the baby girl that evening after dinner.

"It's short for Trinity. We decided on Trinity, because when we learned to love, thanks to your example and guidance, it also brought us hope for the future and that gave us faith in our love. She's a Trinity of all three of those so it just seemed like the perfect name," Ethan said, practically bursting at the seams with love for his little family. Steph clutched his hand and they watched, as Hunter, busy as ever, use the caf table to pull himself up into a standing position again.

"I can't believe how big he's gotten and trying to walk already?" Steph asked. Padme giggled.

"That's the Skywalker in him. He's impatient and he's always on the move, as Obi-Wan likes to say," Padme teased, playfully nudging her husband.

"Obi-Wan thinks he's so funny, but we all know it's because Hunter is just another prodigy," Anakin said proudly, as his grandson promptly fell on his rear. Starting to get mad, Luke tried to pick him up, but his son pushed his father's hand away.

"And he has a stubborn streak a mile long," Luke said, shaking his head. Leia chuckled and held her arms out and Hunter allowed her to pick him up. She laughed and kissed his head.

"No, he just wants his Aunt Leia, don't you sweetie," she cooed.

"Baby?" Hunter asked, pointing his chubby finger at the bundle in Padme's arms.

"That's right sweetheart," Padme cooed, as Leia let him gaze down at the tiny baby girl.

"Baby…" Hunter cooed in fasciation, his blue eyes fixated on her. Anakin and Padme exchanged a quick glance. They had seen that look before and weren't surprised when the small girl noticed Hunter's stare.

"Wow…look at them interact," Ethan said in amazement. Anakin and Padme were quiet, deciding they would keep silent about the interaction and not mention that they had seen the same thing occur between Jayden and Natalie seventeen years ago, but they shared a knowing smile.

"So you said that you something to tell us?" Steph asked.

"Yes, we have another exclusive for you," Padme replied. Ethan smiled and shook his head.

"You spoil us, you know. Our colleagues are insanely jealous that you'll only talk to us," Ethan mentioned.

"Well, that's because we trust both of you to get it right. There are others out there that might embellish the truth to make a name for themselves," Anakin replied.

"Well, I used to be one of those kind of reporters, but I'm glad that I had you two to teach me the value of doing the right thing and that it will pay off in the end," Steph mentioned.

"So what's the big announcement?" Ethan asked.

"Well, there's two actually. I've decided to run for Chancellor and Leia will campaign for my seat in the Senate," Padme announced. Steph gasped and Ethan's eyes widened.

"This is the scoop of the decade! Get the holocam Eth, we're about to show Timothy Eckhart that the scoop with the Senator of Ryloth that he's been bragging about getting is nothing compared to this," Steph said, getting excited. Ethan did so, shaking his head at his wife's antics.

"You ready for this?" Anakin asked his wife, knowing the media would be swarming once the interview aired. She took a deep breath and nodded.

"As I'll ever be," Padme replied. He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"You'll be great. The people deserve a leader like you," he told her, as Ethan and Steph readied for her announcement.

* * *

"Call," Han said, as he revealed his hand to his opponent. The others had bowed out and he was up by over a thousand credits. The table of onlookers whistled, as they saw his very good hand. With a smug smirk, Han began reaching for the chips, but the other, aging man stopped him.

"Not so fast, hot shot," he said, revealing his rarely seen, winning hand. The table erupted in disbelief, as the man scooped all the credits, including all of Han's to him. That was it. He was broke again and that meant he was in huge trouble. He ran a hand through his hair and left the casino. He had no idea what he was going to do, but the guy he had been smuggling for had been involved with Jabba the Hutt. He double crossed him and ended up as Rancor food. Now the money Han had owed his former boss was now owed to Jabba. And the Hutts were not beings you wanted to owe money too. He had to come up with a way to pay or he would be Rancor food too…


	3. Part 3 of 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Here's chapter 3! Thanks for all the great reviews. This vignette takes place eight months after New Arrival. I'll let the story tell everything else. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

Taking Chances: A Forever Destined Vignette

Part 3/?

That evening, Padme opened the door and was pleasantly surprised to see the Organa family.

"Breha, Bail, it's good to see you both, come in," Padme said, as she let them in, followed by Shane and Natalie. The two younger Organas greeted Anakin and Padme and then headed off to the rec room to find Jayden and Kimberly.

"I hope we're not disturbing you?" Bail asked.

"Of course not, you know we love having you over. Ani and I were actually going to enjoy a glass of wine. Would you care to join us?" Padme asked.

"We'd love to," Bail replied, as they sat down, as Threepio served them.

"Oh, look at how big he is getting. Would you mind if I held him, Luke?" Breha asked, as she gushed over Hunter.

"Not at all," he replied, as he handed his squirming son to her.

"So…how does it feel to be grandparents?" Bail asked. Anakin and Padme beamed.

"We're loving it," Padme replied.

"Yeah, I get now why my parents practically lived to spoil our kids when they were his size," Anakin added. Bail and Breha chuckled.

"Well, we enjoy our visits with him too, but we actually came here to talk to you about something else," Bail said, as he took a sip of his wine.

"What is it?" Padme asked.

"Well, I received a comm call from Duchess Satine yesterday and she had an interesting proposition," Bail stated.

"A proposition?" Anakin asked.

"She wants Natalie to come to Mandalore…sort of a diplomatic mission. She thinks it would be beneficial to her to see that the planet of her roots is not just about the ugliness that she's been exposed to so far. In return, she hopes that Natalie can help the rest of the galaxy see Mandalore as more than the home of extremists like the followers of Fett," Bail explained.

"That…doesn't sound very safe," Padme responded warily.

"My reaction was the same as yours at first. But she does have a point, especially if Natalie is going to follow me into politics. Learning in the field would give her experience that she needs. And if we send Jayden with her, then we can assure that she will be protected," Bail said. Padme raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I trust them both, but I'm not so sure sending them off in a ship alone to Mandalore is the best idea," Padme mused. Anakin smirked. Even for goods kids like Jayden and Natalie, that was too much temptation. Bail chuckled.

"Oh we agree completely. That's why I decided that sending Shane with them would be best. I know the translations of the diary are important, but I don't think they'll be gone for more than a few days," Bail suggested.

"I agree. He is General of the entire Alderaanian military forces, after all. This could be important for him too. And for extra good measure, we could send Kimberly, just in case something does happen, having a Jedi healer along could be a saving grace," Anakin added.

"I feel better about if Shane and Kimberly were going with them," Padme agreed.

"Good…now we just need to tell them," Breha said, as she bounced Hunter on her knee. Anakin fetched the four young people and they were soon sitting with them.

"You wanted to talk to us?" Shane asked. Breha nodded.

"I've been communicating with Duchess Satine of Mandalore the past few days. She's convinced me that we have an opportunity here to spread diplomacy between Mandalore and the Republic. She has suggested that Natalie come visit and see Mandalore for all it is. Duchess Satine can be trusted implicitly and she believes that she can show you a different side of your heritage than the bad parts you've been exposed to," Bail told his daughter.

"If you don't want to go though, sweetheart, say the word and this won't be brought up again," Breha added.

"You won't be going alone either. There are still too many resistance pockets on Mandalore, so we've decided that we'll not only send Jayden with you, but Shane and Kimberly if they're willing," Anakin added, as he looked at his middle daughter and her boyfriend.

"Me?" Shane asked. Bail nodded.

"You've more than proved your loyalty to Alderaan and the Republic. You command Alderaan's entire armed forces and I think you and Natalie can both represent Alderaan with dignity," Bail responded. Shane clearly seemed humbled by his faith.

"I'd be honored…that is if Natalie wants to go," Shane replied, as eyes turned to her.

"Well…it is an interesting opportunity. And there's experiences that just can't be learned in a classroom. If Shane is in, then so am I," she replied. Bail nodded with a smile.

"Good. We thought sending Kimberly for extra good measure was a good idea as well," Bail said.

"Yeah, with Jayden along, I'm sure we'll need a healer," Natalie quipped.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Jayden asked in offense. Snickers were heard around the room.

"It means that everyone knows that I see you in the healer's ward way too often," Kimberly giggled.

"It's a Skywalker male thing," Padme added, getting looks from her husband and sons.

"That hurts, angel," Anakin joked.

"Yeah, I'm feeling the love too," Jayden grumbled, as he noticed his nephew looking up at him expectantly. Jayden smiled and used the Force to float one of his toys, a bright green ball, into the air. Hunter grinned and clapped his hands, as one of his stuff toys rose into the air as well. Luke gave his younger brother a look and he shrugged.

"He likes it," Jayden said.

"Besides, Dad was practically floating everything in his toy box around his room earlier," the teen added. Luke shook his head, as his father shrugged.

"He likes it," Anakin repeated, causing them all to laugh.

"So…when do we leave?" Natalie asked.

"Well, I think we should plan it in a few days and have you leave the day after Leia's graduation and party," Bail suggested. They agreed and Bail would speak with the Duchess in the morning about their plan.

* * *

_**Two days later**_

Leia took a deep breath, as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. It was one of the

biggest days of her life. She was graduating with honors at the top of her class and

would be entering a brand new phase in her life. The news that her mother would be

running for Chancellor and that she would seek Naboo's seat in the Senate had not

broken yet. They had given the interview to Steph and Ethan, but we were waiting until

the time was right to make the announcement. First, she was concentrating on her

graduation ceremony and the party that would follow. Her parents had gone all out,

insisting that they were going to celebrate her accomplishments. She was graduating

two years early, after all. Her graduating robe was a deep burgundy with gold trimming

and her hair was done in several braids that were looped together and fastened at the

back of her head. She heard a knock and smiled, as her mother peaked her head in.

"Hi Mom," Leia said.

"Are you ready sweetheart?" Padme asked. She nodded, as she smiled at her tiny

nephew who gave her his toothless grin that made any heart melt.

"He looks so handsome in his little formal wear," Leia said, as she kissed the baby's

head. Hunter gurgled and shook the rattle in his hand at her.

"Well, he has to look his best for his Aunt's big day. He's going to be a big hit at your

party too, aren't you sweetie?" Padme cooed.

"Am I interrupting?" Anakin asked, as he poked his head in. Leia smiled.

"Of course not Daddy," she called, as she went to hug him.

"I'm so proud of you Princess," Anakin told her softly.

"Thanks," she replied shyly. Anakin kissed Padme softly and then took the baby from

her.

"Come on big guy, let's give Nana and Aunt Leia a few minutes alone," he said, as he

swept Hunter into the air, playing spaceship. The baby squealed in delight, as Anakin

took him into the living area with the others.

"I'm so proud of you too. I just can't believe my first baby girl is all grown up," Padme

said, as she wiped a few tears away. Leia hugged her Mother tightly.

"I'm the woman I am because of you, Mom. I love you so much," Leia whispered.

"I love you too sweetie…" Padme said, as the tears came harder.

"I told myself I wasn't going to cry," Padme laughed at herself.

"Me too…" Leia replied, as she brushed a few of her own tears away.

"Okay, enough of this. We're supposed to be celebrating today and that's exactly what

we're going to do. Let's go," Padme said, as they left the room and joined their family.

* * *

Han tossed his holocards down on the table in frustration. He had lost again! After

finding a way to win back some of what he had previously lost, his winning streak

quickly ended again and he was nearly broke again. He got up from the table and

stormed out, noticing that Calin's staff was busy readying the ballroom.

"Any luck at the tables today?" Lando asked, as he approached.

"Not really. What's all the fuss about?" Han asked.

"Leia's graduation celebration," Lando replied. Han scoffed.

"Every time I come here, those people are throwing a party," Han complained.

"Most of those parties are charities of Padme's. The credits go to a good cause. She

really helps a lot of people," Lando argued.

"Not people like me," Han said.

"That's because you make your own trouble," Lando reminded.

"Besides, this is kind of a big deal. She's managing to graduate two years early at the

top of her class," Lando mentioned.

"Well, when you have all the advantages like her then it's probably not hard to

accomplish something like that," Han replied bitterly.

"You know, you had a choice. You could have stayed here and got an education after

your Mom went to prison. You know my dad would have supported you," Lando said.

"You're right and I gotta live with my choices," Han replied, as he stalked off. Lando

sighed.

"You should come by tonight. I'm sure she would like seeing you," Lando called. Han

acted like he didn't hear him, but Lando knew his friend better.

"Dammit Han…when are you going to stop running from people that care about you?"

Lando asked to himself.

* * *

That evening, after her graduation ceremony, they arrived at Calin's resort for Leia's

celebration.

"Congratulations Leia, if all young legislators are half as smart and dedicated as you,

then we have a bright future ahead of us," Bel said, as he shook her hand.

"Thank you Chancellor, I'm so glad you could make it," Leia replied.

"We wouldn't miss it. Lydia and I have watched you grow from a small child into the

amazing young woman you have become. We are all so proud today," Bel told her. Leia

looked down shyly, as people continued to mill about and offer her congratulations.

Suddenly, she spotted someone that she thought would never show up and excused

herself.

* * *

"Well, ain't this quite a sight," Han drawled, as he approached Luke, who held his

squirming son.

"Hey Han, I didn't expect to see you here," Luke replied in surprise.

"Well, Lando told me there would be free booze, so here I am," Han evaded. Luke

suppressed an eye roll.

"Right, it has nothing to do with my sister at all," Luke responded.

"It doesn't," he insisted, as he took notice of the baby, who kicked his legs.

"He's a feisty one," Han mentioned. Luke grinned.

"This is Hunter," Luke said, as the baby squealed in response.

"That's a good set of lungs and names that begin with H are always good," Han replied,

as he held his drink up in toast, before downing the rest of the liquid.

"Kind of strange seeing you with a kid already," Han mentioned. The young Jedi

shrugged.

"I get that a lot, but he's my world now. Everyone adores him too," Luke replied.

"I didn't expect to see you here," Leia said, as she approached.

"Well, I suppose congratulations are in order, Princess," Han drawled.

"Thank you," Leia replied awkwardly. Luke decided it was time for him to leave.

"I need to go change Hunter," he said quickly, as he left them alone.

"You've been around Coruscant a lot lately," she mentioned, breaking the awkward

silence. He shrugged.

"As long as the business is here, that's where I'll be," Han fibbed.

"And what business is that again?" Leia asked curiously.

"Freelance," he responded. He knew she was far from stupid and didn't buy it for a

minute, but she said nothing.

"Right," she replied simply.

"So what are you going to do now with your fancy diploma?" Han questioned.

"Well…this has to remain quiet for now, but Mom is going to run for Chancellor since

Bel's term will be up soon and I'll be campaigning for Naboo's seat in the Senate," Leia

replied quietly. Han snorted.

"Another politician…just what everyone needs," he drawled sarcastically. Leia fumed

but held her temper.

"Believe it or not, I'm going into politics to help my people," Leia insisted. Han scoffed.

"Yeah, and name a politician besides your Mom that's ever helped _anyone,"_ Han

retorted.

"Bail Organa. Bel Iblis. He's been an amazing Chancellor and there are many more. I

wish there were more that didn't go into for their own financial gain, but that's why it's so

important to have people like my Mother in politics. I'm only hoping that I can fill her

shoes," Leia replied.

"No one's every going to make a real difference in politics, at least not where it's

needed," Han told her.

"How can you say that?" Leia demanded. He shrugged.

"It's true," Han stated.

"It's not…and I can prove it!" Leia replied.

"And how are you going to do that?" Han questioned.

"You're going to come with me tomorrow night and I'll show you that I'm not just some

spoiled little rich girl that gets everything she wants like you think," Leia responded. Han

rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right," Han refuted.

"I'm serious. You'll meet me here tomorrow night," Leia said, as she started to walk off.

"And why should I?" Han asked.

"Because you believe I'm a spoiled little rich girl and I always get what I want or so you

say, right?" Leia asked, daring him to prove her wrong, as she walked off.

"Sithspit…why do I even bother talking to that irritating, bossy little princess," Han

grumbled, as he stalked back to the bar for another drink. But something in the back of

his mind tugged at him and somehow, he knew he end up showing up.

* * *

"So, are you ready for the trip to Mandalore?" Shane asked, as he danced with

Kimberly. She nodded.

"I think so. I'm actually looking forward to it. It will give us a chance to get away, just the

two of us, even though we'll have to keep an eye on Natalie and Jayden. But it's not

something we've done before," she replied shyly. He grinned.

"I was thinking the same thing," Shane said, as he leaned down and kissed her tenderly.

The music stopped and their lips parted, as they noticed all attention had turned to Leia,

who stepped up to the podium to make her speech.

"Good evening everyone, I just wanted to thank you all for coming tonight. I couldn't

have made it through school without the love and support of my friends and family. Now

that I've graduated, I promise that I will follow in my mother's footsteps by using my

position not for my own gain, but to help all the people I can. I only hope that I continue

to make you all proud," Leia said. Her guests clapped and many gathered around to

congratulate her again. Anakin and Padme stood back with arms around each other.

"Our baby girl is all grown up," Anakin said wistfully.

"She'll always be our little princess and she's always going to need her Daddy," Padme

promised him, as they shared a tender kiss.

"I don't think I've shared a dance with my beautiful wife all evening," Anakin said, as he

took her hand and led her to the dance floor, as the celebration continued into the night.


	4. Part 4 of 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Here's chapter 3! Thanks for all the great reviews. This vignette takes place eight months after New Arrival. I'll let the story tell everything else. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

Taking Chances: A Forever Destined Vignette

Part 4/?

Breha hugged her daughter and Shane tightly, as they stood on the landing pad next to one of the Skywalker family's medium sized Nubian cruisers. The same type of scene was going on with Padme, as she hugged Kimberly and Jayden.

"Please be careful," Padme pleaded.

"Don't worry Mom, we'll be fine. I promise," Jayden said, trying to get her to stop hovering. She sighed and let Anakin tug her back.

"I know, but you know how I worry," she relented. Jayden smiled with a nod, as they boarded the ship. Artoo set their course and Jayden took the ship up, as it left Coruscant's atmosphere en route to Mandalore.

* * *

Han sighed, as he slipped on his usual black vest over his button down white shirt and black pants. His clothes were freshly washed, but his normal attire. He didn't bother with anything special. It was just…well, he wasn't really sure what they were going to be doing. Leia had refused to let him in on the evening's activities, stating only that he might see her in a different light afterward. He couldn't fathom what in stars' name they would be doing that could accomplish a feat such as that. He didn't even know why he was bothering to go, as an evening with the bossy, uptight, spoiled daughter of Coruscant's most elite couple was massively unappealing.

"_Who are you kidding, Solo? She may be spoiled and bossy, but she's gorgeous…and intelligent. Way different from the bimbos you usually take to bed," _a nasty little voice inside his head whispered. Han grumbled and holstered his blaster on his belt. He never went anywhere without his weapon and he was sure that Anakin could appreciate that.

Anakin Skywalker. Had Leia told her father that she would be with him tonight? He wasn't really in the mood to deal with that, but it's not like it was a date or anything. No…he wasn't interested in her like that and even if he was, she was way out of his league.

"So, ready for your date with Leia?" Lando asked.

"It's not a date," Han refuted.

"Not a date? Have you looked at her?" Lando asked. Han looked at him strangely.

"Of course I've looked at her, what kind of stupid question is that?" Han asked.

"I'm just saying that you don't go out with girls that are that beautiful, smart, and sweet just to be friends," Lando teased.

"I'll give you the first two, but sweet? You've met her, right?" Han scoffed. Lando shrugged.

"She's always nice to me, but then I'm not always trying to push her buttons. You seem to enjoy that honor," Lando jabbed. Han shook his head.

"Just like to mess with the Princess' perfect little world is all. She's too damned uptight," Han responded.

"Right…well have fun on your non date or whatever you're calling it. I call it denial though," Lando said, as he strolled off.

"Yeah, well no one asked you!" Han called back in a huff, as he stalked off, ready to get this evening over with.

* * *

Leia came downstairs that evening, dressed casually with her white cloak over her arm.

"Hey sweetie, where are you off to tonight?" Padme asked, as she and Anakin shared a glass of wine together on the veranda.

"I'm going to the shelter to read to some of the kids," Leia responded. Padme smiled, finding it forever heartwarming that her children devoted themselves to helping others that were less fortunate than they were. Volunteering at the women's shelter was something Padme had done for years and she had taken each other kids with her over the years as well. They each still went when they could, but Leia and Kimberly did the most often.

"Are you taking Jenna with you?" Anakin asked. Ever the protective father, he didn't like the idea of her going out anywhere on Coruscant alone at night. She was very capable of taking care of herself, but she was also a Skywalker and there were a lot of thugs out there that would think nothing of trying to attack a beautiful young woman like Leia.

"No, she's with Marcus tonight. I'm actually taking Han with me," Leia announced. Anakin quirked an eyebrow and Padme didn't hide the surprise on her face.

"Han is going with you?" Padme asked in surprise.

"Well…he doesn't know that's where we're going yet," Leia replied hesitantly.

"Okay…I think I'm confused," Anakin stated. Leia smiled.

"Well, he's always going around spouting how he thinks I'm just some spoiled little princess that's had everything handed to me…and maybe sometimes I am," Leia said uncertainly.

"Well, maybe I need to have a talk with him and ask him where he gets off talking to my daughter like that," Anakin huffed.

"Daddy…no, having you fight my battles for me is the last thing I need," Leia protested.

"He just…doesn't understand that even though it might not seem like it sometimes, that I do care about other people and I decided that I wanted to show him a side of this family he's probably never seen," Leia said. Padme smiled.

"I think it's a great idea," Padme replied.

"You do?" Anakin asked sourly. She gave her husband a look.

"I do. Maybe Han needs to see that he's not the only one that has been dealt a bad hand in life and that he really does have the power to change all that if he wants to," Padme clarified.

"But…I'm not so sure it's safe," Anakin complained.

"Please Daddy…Han is very capable with a blaster and I'm no slouch myself. Besides, he puts on this whole bad boy thing, but he'd never really try to hurt me," Leia reasoned.

"She's right…Han's not a bad person. He's just misguided," Padme replied. Anakin crossed his arms over his chest.

"Misguided enough that I know he's involved in things that aren't legal," Anakin reminded her.

"All the more reason for Leia to help him see the error his ways then," she argued, staring him down with her beautiful chestnut brown eyes.

"_Sithspit,"_ he swore silently himself, as his daughter's identical eyes now stared him down too.

"Fine…but if he hurts you Princess, then there will be no where he can hide," Anakin grumbled. Leia smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I'll be fine Daddy…you worry too much," Leia assured him, as they heard a speeder approaching the veranda.

Han looked really uncomfortable in Anakin and Padme's presence, as he arrived to pick up Leia.

"Lady Skywalker…Master Skywalker," Han mumbled, as he nodded curtly to them.

"Good evening Han, you look very handsome tonight," Padme complimented.

"Uh…thanks, I mean thank you milady. Um…but this isn't a date or anything like that. I mean…I don't even know where we're going. The Princess just said to come pick her up…so here I am," Han rambled. Padme stifled a laugh. Watching this relationship blossom would be anything but boring.

"Right, well you two should probably be going," Padme said.

"Yes…I'll be home later," Leia called to her parents.

"Be careful," Anakin called, as they watched the two get into Han's speeder.

"So…where exactly are we going?" Han asked.

"Head down to CoCo town. I'll show you where to go from there," Leia responded.

"You're not going to tell me yet?" Han prodded. Leia shook her head and smirked.

"Nope…you'll just have to see when we get there," Leia replied, as Han took off.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Anakin grumbled.

"She'll be fine. You really do worry too much," Padme replied, kissing his cheek.

"Maybe, but it's my job to worry about you and our children," he said. She smiled and her arms slid around his waist.

"Yes…and all our children are gone or out. Luke has Hunter and they're with our parents, Leia and Jenna are out, and Jayden and Kimberly are on their way to Mandalore. That leaves us alone…" she hinted, as her hands slid sensually up his chest and around his neck. He smirked.

"I can't imagine what we'll do with ourselves," he said sarcastically, as he sought her lips with his own. As her husband kissed her with his usual wanton, hungry passion, she felt herself melting against him. She wasn't surprised when he swept her into his arms, but it didn't lessen the familiar tingles she felt all over her body under his heated gaze. Her heart pounded in his chest in anticipation, as he carried her upstairs to their bedroom.

* * *

_I watch with bated breath, as my beloved wars with his dark brother. The dark one has been twisted so that he is more machine now than man, thanks to his lost battles with my love. But he has come back again, fierce as ever, and determined to destroy Anakyn, steal his power, and force me to be his Queen. My heart nearly stops, as the evil one throws my beloved away and comes for me. The volcano we are standing at the base of roars and the ground shakes beneath me. I scream, as the dark one seizes me and begins to drag me to his ship. _

"_You are mine…" he seethes and I claw my hands at the exposed wiring on half his face. He roars angrily and I am tossed away hard, rolling to the ground. I watch my beloved's blade ignite with white flames and meet the evil one's blood red saber. They battle up the mountain, even as dangerous lava begins to spit from the top of the mountain. I cry for the one I love, fearing for him and my heart clenches as I see him falter. _

"_No…ANAKYN!" I hear myself screaming. Spurred by our undying love, he throws the evil one into the volcano and he hangs on the edge._

"_This is not over Chosen One! I will return! I will always return and one day, I will rule this galaxy!" he roared. _

"_Not as long as someone like me stands in your way. Burn…for all the people you've hurt," Anakyn hissed. Hot magma erupted, engulfing the evil one with its vengeance. I hear his awful screams and clench my eyes shut; wrapping my arms around myself, praying that my beloved would not be caught in the blast. I feel someone sweep me up and I open my eyes, finding myself in my love's arms, as he runs from the volcano and to our ship to escape…_

* * *

Shane sat back, having finished another of Padmia's intense entries in the diary. From what he had been told of the events in recent years, this one paralleled Anakin's battle with Sifo-Dyas on the dying Falleen planet years ago. The evil one had promised to return and had indeed made good on that promise. Padmia's warning in the diary was clear. He would and had returned. He knew that it was likely in the final entry that he would uncover the final missing piece that was needed to reveal how to defeat him once and for all. Anakyn had somehow done it and managed to banish his kind of evil for a thousand years. It was clear though that translating the diary was taking too long.

"Hey…why the long face?" Kimberly asked, as she came in, bringing him a sandwich and some blue milk. He looked at the chrono and realized that he had been at this for five hours again.

"It's just taking too long. I've been translating for years now and we have yet to learn anything new that is of any help. So far, the last few important entries that I've translated have only paralleled events that have already happened," Shane said, discouraged. Kimberly frowned and looked at the small worn book that was distressing her love so much.

"Well…you started at the beginning of the book and it's clearly things we already know mostly, so…why not start at the end?" she asked. Her simple words struck him and he looked at her in surprise. A huge grin spread on his face and her eyes widened, as he kissed her soundly.

"You are a genius! Why didn't I think of that?" he exclaimed, scolding himself. She giggled.

"Sometimes the simple details get glossed over," she replied simply, as he admired her alluring beauty.

"Good thing I have you to lead me in the right direction," he replied, watching her blush shyly. He smiled and lowered his lips to hers again, this time moving sensually over hers while tangling his fingers in her caramel tresses.

"I love you…" she whispered and he felt his heart swell, almost so big that he thought it might burst from his chest. There was no doubt in his mind. She was the one.

"I love you too," he replied, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

* * *

Duchess Satine awaited the Nubian cruiser on the vast landing pad outside her palace, as Jayden and Artoo brought the ship to rest on the spot designated to them by the flight tower. The Duchess was accompanied by her senior staff and two handmaidens that had been assigned to the Princess of Alderaan during her stay. Shane and Kimberly were first down the ramp, followed closely by Artoo. Shane wore his formal Alderaanian military uniform, which was black, trimmed in gold, signifying his membership to the royal family. The military members presented saluted him and he returned the gesture.

Kimberly was dressed simply in her tan Jedi pants and tan tunic. Her shirt underneath her tunic however showed her personal touch and was pink. Jayden and Natalie filed down the ramp next, him in his usual Jedi uniform, black pants, gray tunic, and leather jerkin. Natalie was wearing a traditional gown, violet in color, with her hair swept into an up do. As much as she didn't care for the pomp and formalities that came with being Princess, she played her role as she had been brought up to do. The Mandalore dignitaries bowed to her and she returned a bow of respect as well.

"Princess Natalie, let me be the first to welcome you to Mandalore. I am very glad that you accepted my invitation to visit our planet," Duchess Satine greeted.

"Thank you Duchess, I am honored to be here as well. I hope to see a different side of Mandalore than what I've seen so far," Natalie responded. Satine nodded.

"I believe that you will. First, we will get you settled and then you and your friends will join us for a dinner we are holding in your honor," Satine said.

"We thank you for your hospitality," Natalie replied, as they were led into the palace.

* * *

"Park right here," Leia instructed, as Han pulled the speeder over in front of an old building. The building seemed to be in good shape though and he could see a small sign that he couldn't quite read near the door. It was inconspicuously marked so he doubted it was a restaurant or business.

"This?" he pointed. She nodded, as they got out of the speeder. As they got closer, he finally was able to read the sign.

"A women's shelter?" he asked in confusion.

"Yes, this is where I go at least a couple nights a week and my mom and I try to make it on the weekends too," Leia replied.

"Why?" Han asked, thoroughly confused. Leia's family was very rich. She didn't have to work if she didn't want to and he knew that her family donated a lot to charity, but he had honestly never imagined any of them volunteering their time.

"Many of the women behind these walls are scared and came here with nothing but the clothes on their back. Some have small children and have been so abused that they feel they aren't even worth the air they breathe," Leia told him sadly.

"I was blessed with a wonderful family and an amazing childhood. But my mother was one of these women once. Her status as a public figure and her family name hid the truth of the abuse. She met my father and her life did a complete turnaround. But she never forgot everything she went through and this is how we give thanks for our good fortune," Leia explained. Han had to admit it. He was completely blown away. He never imagined Leia coming here.

"I…I'm not sure me going in would be a good idea. I mean, some of the women probably don't want to see a guy," Han said nervously.

"You're right. Some of them don't even want to see me. They're just not ready. But some will want to talk and while I'm doing that, you could play with the kids, especially the little boys," Leia suggested.

"Me?" he asked in disbelief. Leia smiled at him.

"You're right when you say that men don't generally come here, though believe it or not, my brothers and dad do quite often. Luke even brought Hunter here a few weeks ago. These little boys don't get a lot of positive male attention," Leia replied.

"I'm hardly positive male attention," Han drawled.

"If you go in, talk to them, and just play with them then you're a positive influence," Leia responded. He sighed.

"I guess I'll give it a shot," Han said uncomfortably. Leia smiled and took his hand, leading him inside the building.

* * *

Natalie sat at her vanity, as one of the handmaidens provided to her brushed her hair. She normally refused to utilize handmaidens to help her get ready, but as her mother has pointed out, if she was going to be Senator someday, she would need them to start helping her prepare for events. She was now dressed in a black evening gown, trimmed in silver and the handmaiden, younger than her, was weaving a decorative diamond studded hair fastener into her hair, pinning the sides, but allowing her chocolate tresses to cascade down her back.

"Are you sure you will not be more comfortable with your hair up, milady?" the handmaiden asked.

"No, I actually prefer it down," Natalie responded, as there was a knock at the door. The other handmaiden answered and looked unsure what to do, as Jayden stood on the other side.

"I'm sorry Master Jedi, but the Princess is not ready yet," she told him.

"It's all right Nadia. Jedi Skywalker is allowed access to my quarters at all times," Natalie informed, watching her boyfriend smirk and walk in. The young handmaiden that let him in looked uncomfortable and the other doing her hair blushed furiously, almost unable to tear her eyes away from the handsome and well known Jedi padawan in the room. Natalie suppressed an eye roll, recognizing the glazed look on the girl's face. She was used to it by now, as her boyfriend notoriously attracted a lot of female attention. Fortunately, it never fazed him or took his attention away from her.

"The Princess will be safe with me. I'm her bodyguard, after all," Jayden told the girls, though his intense gaze never left Natalie's. The two handmaidens took their leave and Jayden closed the distance between them, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

"Here to escort me to dinner, my Jedi protector?" she asked. He smirked.

"Yeah, though I'd rather just stay here with you all night, but I guess I have to share you with Mandalore's dignitaries," Jayden replied, rolling his eyes. She giggled.

"We'll still have plenty of time to be alone," she promised, as he led her toward the door. He smirked.

"You do realize that our parents sent Shane and Kimberly to make sure we don't get too much alone time," he reminded. She smirked.

"Guess we'll have to be sneaky," she teased, as she pecked him on the lips.

"I can do sneaky," he responded, as they headed to the dining hall.

* * *

Leia watched with a smile, as Han, completely unaware that she was watching of course, held the little boy in the air and zoomed around the room with him. He giggled in delight and all the boys waited their turn, until one of the caretakers spoke.

"Okay young ones, it's time to get ready for bed," she called. There was a chorus of disappointed awes and Han smirked, as they all gathered around him.

"Can you come back tomorrow?" one asked. Han looked a little unsure.

"Uh…well I don't know about tomorrow, but I guess I can come back soon if you really want," Han replied. The boys cheered and pleaded to him.

"Please?" they called. Han put his hands up in surrender.

"Okay, okay, I'll be back soon," Han agreed, as the boys filed out of the playroom.

"How long you been standing there?" Han asked. She smiled.

"Long enough to see that bringing you here really was a great idea," Leia replied, as he followed her out. Han scoffed.

"You just love being right, don't you?" Han accused. She smiled.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she replied. He rolled his eyes.

"All right, I had fun playing with the kids. You happy?" Han asked.

"Blissfully. I had a few really good talks with a couple of the girls too. It was a good night," Leia replied.

"Aren't you gonna ask me if I'll admit that maybe I was a little wrong about you?" he asked, as they made their way outside.

"I still have no idea what you're talking about," she replied innocently. Han scoffed.

"Fine…maybe you're not the spoiled little Princess I thought you were…all the time," Han admitted.

"And you're not as bad as you make yourself out to be," Leia admitted back. He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah? And how do you know that? How do you know that all that in there wasn't just an act for the kiddies?" he asked. Leia smirked.

"Kids are way smarter than people give them credit for. They know good and bad when they see it much better than adults can. If you really were bad…they would have been afraid of you. And clearly, they loved you, so I hate to break it to you, but that makes you good," Leia said, stepping closer to him. He smirked down at her, covering his nervousness at their close proximity.

"You think you got me all figured out, don't you Princess?" he asked smugly. She smirked back and brought her face within inches of his. Han's breath caught in his throat, as he stared into the most beautiful brown eyes he'd ever seen.

"Oh I know I do," she replied, as she turned on her heel and started walking away. Han blew out the breath he had been holding.

"So what now?" Han asked.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm hungry and Dex's is right around the corner. Care to join me?" she asked. He smirked.

"I could eat," he responded, as he followed her.

* * *

Boots sounded thickly on the durasteel floor, as the deformed looking male walked into the med ward in the hidden mountain facility. The deformed looking male entered at the same time he usually did every day to check on his Master and give him updates on any events. But today, Taurek was alarmed to find his Master's bacta tank empty. He rushed to the console and began issuing an alarm that would put the whole compound on alert.

"Relax Commander, there is no need for alarm," a deep tenor voice sounded. Taurek whipped around and his unnaturally large, round eyes widened even further, as the figure came into the light. He stood at 6 feet, two inches tall, with shaggy raven hair that nearly touched his shoulders, handsome, chiseled features, and Sithly yellow eyes that glowed in the darkness. His frame was solidly built with powerful, youthful muscle and he looked to be no older than twenty-five.

"M…my Master…you are healed!" he exclaimed. Sifo-Dyas chuckled low in his throat, still marveling at the power of his new body. He looked nothing like he once had and moving around the Republic unknowingly would now be child's play.

"Yes…I am whole again at last and the time has come to enact my revenge," he spoke.

"Yes…we will finally come out hiding and show them why we are the true rulers of the galaxy! We will finally attack and take what belongs to you!" Taurek ranted.

"Not yet, Commander. I must not reveal my hand too soon. A surprise attack will be much sweeter. Once again, I shall move about my enemies unknowingly until the time to strike presents itself," the young Sifo-Dyas stated.

"Of course my King. What are your orders of us, your loyal subjects?" Taurek asked, as he bowed down on one knee.

"Continue work on my mobile base and my weapon. That fool Ysane allowed them to destroy my first Death Star, but we must be ready with our new weapon when the time comes," he ordered. Taurek bowed.

"Yes My King," Taurek responded.

"Have a small cruiser prepared for my departure. I'm going to Coruscant," he further ordered. Taurek bowed again and left to carry out his Master's orders to the letter.

"Very soon, my sweet Padmia, the galaxy will be mine and you will be my Queen," Sifo-Dyas whispered, as he left to prepare for his journey to the capital world that awaited his conquest…


	5. Part 5 of 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Here's chapter 5! Thanks for all the great reviews. This vignette takes place eight months after New Arrival. I'll let the story tell everything else. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

Taking Chances: A Forever Destined Vignette

Part 5/?

"So, was tonight a disappointment?" Leia asked, as they left Dex's and headed to his speeder.

"Unexpected, but not disappointing," Han admitted.

"Guess maybe you're a little more than just some spoiled little princess," he continued.

"Is that you admitting that you were wrong?" she asked coyly. He scoffed.

"Don't get carried away your highnessness," he replied dryly. Usually Leia fumed when he called her that, but the tone in his voice wasn't the usual smugness she was used to from him.

"Why do you call me that silly name?" she asked. He smirked.

"I don't know, maybe I like to get you all worked up," Han admitted. It was true, if he was being honest. As beautiful as Leia was, he found her even more breathtaking when she was angry. Her amber brown eyes seemed to light with fire when she was mad or passionate about something, as he had learned tonight. He had observed her briefly working with a young woman, who had hugged her gratefully. That same fire was in her eyes, devoid of anger, but full of conviction and passion for what she was doing. In that one moment, she had completely reshaped his preconceived image of her, not that he was going to tell her that anytime soon.

"So you try to make me mad, because you like me?" Leia asked. He shrugged.

"Maybe," he replied vaguely.

"Wow, all that's left for you to do is pull my hair and we'd be back in school," she joked. He smirked.

"That's how we men express ourselves. We don't get all gooey like you girls," Han joked back. Leia smiled.

"Seriously though…playing with those kids tonight actually was kind of fun. Guess I should probably take you home though," Han replied. Leia shrugged.

"It's not very late yet. We could go back to Calin's," she suggested. He shrugged.

"I could go for a drink," he agreed, as they got into his speeder and took off.

* * *

"So, how does it feel to be a parent already?" Lando asked, as he and Luke sat at the bar at his dad's club, both drinking jawa juice.

"Well, it can be stressful, but I love my little boy. I'm really fortunate not to be doing it without my family. His grandparents and great grandparents can't get enough of him so it still lets me go out on occasion, like tonight," Luke responded and then started chuckling a little.

"What?" Lando asked.

"I just used to roll my eyes when my mom would always pull out her holos and show the five of us off to whoever was around. But now I'm the one carrying Hunter's around and showing him off when I go places," Luke said, laughing at himself.

"Well, let's see them," Calin said, as he came up to the boys with a grin. Luke smiled and pulled out the device, clicking it on and handing it to Lando's dad. Calin chuckled, as he clicked through the holos.

"That is a cute kid and a busy one," Calin mentioned, as he looked at the one of Hunter trying to climb into the fountain. Luke scoffed.

"He's into everything. I know he's a baby, but I swear he deliberately makes messes," Luke lamented playfully. Calin chuckled and then laughed at the next holo, which was Hunter looking very sad in front of the fountain. Luke laughed.

"What's that in front of the fountain?" Calin asked, trying to make it out. Luke smirked.

"Dad built a baby gate for it. Mom just gets too nervous since he's always trying to get into it. He threw a fit," Luke chuckled.

"Attitude already. You're in trouble," Calin joked, as he handed the device back to him.

"Believe me, I know. I figure he can't be any worse than Jenna is," Luke joked.

"Unless he has her strength," Lando chimed in. Luke sighed.

"Knowing my luck, he will. Good thing I have a trust fund, cause I'm sure he's going to go on to cause all kinds of property damage," Luke chuckled. Lando and Calin chuckled.

"If he's anything like Anakin, then he will," Calin joked.

Luke nodded and then shook his head, as he spotted his sister and Han come in together. He shook his head, as he watched them smile and talk to each other.

"Can you believe that?" Lando asked.

"Not really. I didn't think those two were capable of being civil with each other," Luke replied. Lando shrugged.

"They like each other," Lando said with a smirk.

"They're rotten to each other," Luke pointed out. Lando shrugged.

"Yeah, there are some couples like your parents that have an instant connection on a deeper level than just physical. But then some of us just have the physical thing first with a whole lot of other qualities about the person that annoy the Sith out of us. Han and Leia are a good example. If they were eight, he'd be pulling her hair and she'd be slapping him or chasing him around the playground," Lando said. Luke shook his head.

"Yeah, that sounds like Leia. More boys in the Temple would have picked on her probably if they hadn't been so afraid of my Dad or Jenna later on," Luke replied with amusement in his voice.

"Well, where have you two been?" Lando asked playfully.

"We have just come from the women's shelter," Leia replied. Lando's eyes widened and Luke struggled not to choke on his drink.

"You went to the shelter?" Luke asked.

"Isn't that what I just said?" Leia replied, giving her twin a look of annoyance.

"You went to the women's shelter with Han?" Luke asked again. Leia rolled her eyes.

"You're sharp as a tack sometimes," Leia replied sarcastically.

"Sorry, it's just surprising. I didn't think you'd go for that kind of thing, Han, no offense," Luke said. Han took it in stride.

"None taken, but I actually didn't know that we were going there until we were already there. The princess kept it a secret," Han said, as Leia smiled.

"But I actually had fun playing with all the kids," he admitted.

"You?" Lando asked in disbelief. Han huffed and glared at his best friend.

"Yeah me, got a problem with that?" Han asked. Lando chuckled.

"Nope…you're just full of surprises, as usual," Lando replied.

"Put your mouth to good use and order us a couple drinks," Han retorted. Lando chuckled.

"Bartender, double scotch for my friend and shurra twist for the lady," Lando said, looking to Leia to see if that was right. She nodded, as the four of them continued to converse.

* * *

"There's my little prince," Padme cooed, as Riley came in carrying his great grandson from the veranda.

"Did you have fun with Grandpa Riley and Grandma Jobal?" she cooed to him. He babbled in baby speak and saw a few of his toys lying about. As expected, the ball and plush stuffed toy began to float unsteadily a few inches off the floor. The look on the toddler's face could only be described as concentrated and Anakin watched him with pride. He wasn't about to tell anyone outside close family and friends that he was showing this kind of ability already, even though he wasn't even a year old yet.

"You are going to be an even bigger handful than your Uncle Jayden and Aunt Jenna were, aren't you my little one," Padme mused, as she kissed his blonde fuzz topped head. Hunter squealed in excitement, as his toys flew higher and he grinned at Anakin, clapping his hands in excitement.

"You are bad. I thought you agreed with Mace and Yoda that you wouldn't encourage him yet?" Padme prompted. Anakin shrugged, giving her a mischievous smirk.

"What they don't know won't hurt them," Anakin replied. Padme rolled her eyes.

"Come on Hunter, let's give you a bath. Papa can help distract you by floating your bath toys while Nana gets you clean," Padme said. Anakin took that as his queue that he was helping and followed her, leaving Riley shaking his head in amusement.

* * *

Leia decided that after her second drink that she needed to get home. She and Han walked to his speeder slowly, idly chatting.

"Tonight actually wasn't half bad, you know," Han mentioned.

"Are half assed compliments all you can manage?" she asked coyly.

"Take what you can get, princess," he replied teasingly, as he opened the speeder door for her. It was then that they noticed several figures emerge from the shadows.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" the bounty hunter sneered.

"Get lost Kane," Han hissed. The human male bounty hunter chuckled and drew his blaster.

"Sorry pal, but Jabba has quite a price on your head since you failed to pay him what you owe. I'm here to collect," Kane sneered, as he caught sight of Leia.

"Whoa…since when do you hang with such beautiful company?" Kane asked, as he approached her.

"Leave her alone Kane. Your business is with me," Han hissed.

"Relax Solo, I just want to talk," he leered at Leia, while looking her up and down.

"Don't touch me," Leia hissed preemptively. He chuckled, as his men held their blasters on Han. But he took Kane's preoccupation with Leia to make his move. He drew his blaster and fired on one of Kane's associates, while the others raised their weapons. Kane grabbed Leia and pressed the barrel of his blaster to her head.

"Drop it Solo or I'm afraid I'll have to shoot her and that would such a waste," he leered, as he sniffed her hair. Han glared at him and did as he asked, while his associates tied his hands behind his back.

"You don't want to do this," Leia warned. Kane chuckled.

"Oh really?" he asked.

"My father is a very powerful man and he's not someone you want coming after you," Leia warned. Kane and his men chuckled.

"Oooh…her daddy is going to get us boys," Kane laughed. Leia glared at them, as they laughed at her.

"My father is Anakin Skywalker, so if you know what's good for you, then you'll let us go!" Leia demanded, as she tried to break away from his grip.

"Anakin Skywalker huh?" he asked, as he grabbed her chin and looked at her.

"Hmm…I knew you looked familiar," he goaded.

"How about that boys? We just got richer. Jabba will pay a fortune for her too," he sneered, as he attempted to haul her into his speeder. Leia bit down on his arm and he cried out in pain, before backhanding her and smashing the barrel of his blaster into her head. Leia cried out in pain and quickly fell to the ground unconscious.

"LEIA!" Han cried, as he struggled with his captors. Kane picked her up and dumped her into the back of the speeder, before nodding to his men, who clubbed Han in the head too. His vision swam, as he was knocked out too. The men dumped him into the back with her, before they took off for the nearby landing pad where their ship waited.

* * *

_**At the same time**_

"You calling it a night?" Lando asked, as Luke paid his tab. The young Jedi nodded.

"Yeah, Hunter is sleeping through the night for the most part, but he usually decides that four a.m. is a great time to wake up for the day," Luke replied. Lando winced.

"I don't envy you there," Lando said, as he watched Luke's face suddenly change from a smirk to a look that was stricken with fear.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I'm not sure…but Leia's in trouble!" Luke cried, as he ran out of the bar with Lando on his heels. They ran down the hallway to the back entrance that Han and Leia had left through. When they got to the alleyway, they found Han's speeder still there and another one leaving carrying a bunch of goons. They didn't see Han or Leia with them, but knew it likely meant that neither was conscious.

"They got them," Luke stated. Lando knew better than to question Luke's instincts.

"Bounty hunters," Lando said.

"Bounty hunters? What would they want with my sister?" Luke demanded to know. Lando winced.

"They're after Han. I knew he was in financial trouble, but he wouldn't let me help him," Lando explained. Luke's eyes widened.

"What?! Why didn't you tell me Han was in trouble?" Luke exclaimed. Lando held his hands up.

"He didn't tell me the whole story! I had no idea that he owed money to someone dangerous enough to employ bounty hunters!" Lando defended himself. Luke sighed.

"We don't have time for this. We have to follow them," Luke cried, as he hopped into Han's speeder. Lando got into the passenger seat, before raising his comlink to his lips.

"Chewie, it's Lando. A bunch of goons got the drop on Han and Leia. Lock onto my coordinates and follow us in with Han's ship. We're going after them," Lando said. They heard Chewie respond through the device.

"Han's ship? We can acquire one more quickly at the shipyard," Luke argued, as he weaved in and out of traffic.

"Maybe, but none of them are faster than the _Millennium Falcon_," Lando argued back. Luke decided to take his word for it and used the Force to mask them, as he tailed the bounty hunters.

"Are you going to call your dad?" Lando asked.

"I can handle this myself. Dad will go into orbit when he finds out. We might be able to prevent that if we can handle this ourselves," Luke reasoned. That was partially true, but it was also true that he wanted to prove that he didn't need his father to step in every time something went wrong.

"I hope you're right, but I have a bad feeling about this," Lando responded, as Luke punched the speeder to dangerous speeds.

* * *

The newly resurrected Syfo-Dyas sat in his Throne in his new palace that his people had constructed for him on Korriban, which he had chosen to operate from for obvious reasons. He swirled the wine in the gold goblet and slowly sipped at it, enjoying the decadent taste of the liquid. Nabooan wines had always been among his favorite flavors. He idly scrolled through the content before him on the console, studying the events that he had missed the last few years. His spies that he had embedded on Coruscant and Naboo had compiled all the information so he could know everything.

"Master…your servants await your orders," Taurek announced, bowing to him.

"Patience Commander…I don't want to tip my hand too early and reveal my secret. I have not been able to move among the population freely for a very long time. It is something I wish to relish," Sifo-Dyas said, as he took another sip of his wine.

"Forgive me Master, I am just anxious to see them all pay," Taurek stated.

"Oh and they will pay, I assure you my loyal servant. Prepare my shuttle for Coruscant. It is time I integrate myself back into society," Sifo-Dyas ordered. Taurek bowed and left his Master to scroll through the content. He stopped on a holo that the media had taken of Padme holding her new grandson. He smirked.

"Soon my sweet," he promised.

* * *

Satine's kitchen staff cleared the plates from the table, as they finished evening meal.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Duchess. Dinner was wonderful," Natalie said graciously. Satine smiled.

"You're very welcome and I know that you all just got in, but I would be honored if you would accompany me to the Opera tonight. It's not a Galactic Arts production, but Mandalore has a very talented Arts community and their productions are very well performed," Satine stated. Kimberly's eyes lit up and she looked at Shane, who smiled.

"We would love to," Shane stated, as they looked to Natalie for confirmation.

"Operas are boring," Jayden mumbled under his breath. He felt his girlfriend stomp on his foot.

"Ouch…" he muttered.

"We'd love to as well," Natalie stated, giving her boyfriend a stern look.

"Don't be rude," she scolded in a hushed whisper.

"Fine, but you didn't have to stomp on my foot," he muttered, as she rose from her seat. Jayden stood beside her and escorted her, as the followed Satine and her bodyguards.

She rolled her eyes at the pitiful look on Jayden's face.

"I'll make it up to you later. I swear, you're such a baby sometimes," she scolded him. He smirked.

"Just wait until later. A baby is the last thing you'll be calling me," he promised in a seductive tone. Natalie was suddenly glad that it was dark outside now, as her cheeks burned. Shane and Kimberly chuckled from behind them.

"Duchess, may I ask if there are any botanical attractions that you recommend in your city?" Shane asked, as Kimberly looked up at him with a smile.

"As a matter of fact, we have quite a magnificent one not far from here. It's quite beautiful, especially in the evening, for Mandalore has many species of flora that bloom only under the moonlight," Satine explained. Shane smiled at his girlfriend.

"Sounds perfect," he said, as she smiled back at him.

* * *

Anakin sighed tiredly, as the comm buzzed incessantly. It had awakened him and Padme from their sleep and he hurried to answer it.

"Skywalker," he answered.

"_Hey Dad,"_ Luke said, as his face appeared on the screen.

"Sweetie, what's going on?" Padme asked, as she wrapped her robe around her form which was clad in a nightgown.

"_I don't want you to worry, but it seems like Han was a wanted man and a few bounty hunters caught up to him tonight. While they were at it, they took Leia too, but Lando and I are tailing them. And their suggested course puts them en route to Tatooine," _Luke explained.

"So your sister may soon be in the hands of the Hutts and we're not supposed to worry?" Anakin asked, raising his voice slightly, causing Luke to wince.

"_I'm sorry Master Skywalker; I had no idea Han's financial trouble was this serious. He assured me he had it under control when I offered to help him a few days ago. He lied obviously," _Lando offered in explanation.

"Where are you?" Anakin asked.

"_We've taken Han's ship, because it's fast. I can handle this, dad, I know I can," _Luke insisted.

"You know I don't doubt your abilities, but this is Jabba the Hutt we're talking about. Jenna and I will be on our way within the hour. You need to wait for me until you move in," Anakin ordered, as he started getting dressed.

"_Dad…I can do this. I have Lando and Chewie with me and I'll get them out of there. Jabba will automatically see you as a threat. He's not going to see that with me and then he'll underestimate me, which will be a big mistake on his part," _Luke reasoned. Anakin sighed.

"Fine, go with your plan and Jen and I will be waiting as backup in case things get ugly," Anakin relented. Luke nodded, as the screen went dark.

"I'll go wake Jenna for you," Padme said, as she kissed his cheek and hurried out of the bedroom.

Fifteen minutes later, Anakin and Jenna were downstairs saying goodbye, as Padme hugged her youngest daughter.

"Please be careful," Padme pleaded. She smiled at her mother.

"I'll be fine mom and if Luke doesn't mess up, I might not even see any action," Jenna said, tossing an annoyed look at her father. He smirked.

"Your brother knows what he's doing, but I've had a bone to pick with Jabba now for a long time. There's a good chance that there will be explosions and property damage," he promised, earning a smile from her. Padme rolled her eyes.

"I know I don't have to say it, but I will anyway. Please be careful," she pleaded with him. He smiled and kissed her tenderly.

"Don't worry angel, we'll always come home to you," he promised, as they hopped into the speeder and headed for the landing pad where a ship and Rex awaited them.


	6. Part 6 of 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Here's chapter 6! Thanks for all the great reviews. This vignette takes place eight months after New Arrival. I'll let the story tell everything else. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

Taking Chances: A Forever Destined Vignette

Part 6/?

Satine regarded her young company, as they filed out of the performing arts theater.

"Well, what did you think?" Satine asked curiously.

"It was a brilliantly executed play. I would expect such a presentation from a Galactic Arts production, but for a local production, it was very impressive," Natalie complimented.

"Thank you. Arts are not a talent that Mandalore is known for, so I am glad I was able to show you a side that not many see of this planet," Satine replied.

"Yeah, it was pretty good and it even had action. I think it needed more explosions, but it wasn't boring," Jayden said. Natalie smacked his arm playfully.

"You and your explosions," she teased. Shane chuckled.

"Despite the lack of explosions, it was very good," Shane complimented.

"I always enjoy a good romance. Mom would have loved it too if she were here," Kimberly mentioned to Satine. The Duchess nodded.

"Well, the evening is still young. Will you require an escort to the midnight gardens?" Satine asked. Shane grinned.

"Are you up for that?" he asked. She smiled back.

"I'd love to," she replied.

"Can I trust you two to behave without us?" Shane asked the younger pair. Jayden rolled his eyes.

"I know our parents asked you to keep an eye on us, but honestly if we wanted to sneak away, it wouldn't be hard," Jayden replied. Shane raised an eyebrow.

"You're not invoking any confidence here," Shane retorted. The younger man smirked.

"Relax, we'll be fine and we'll behave…as much as this one can behave," Natalie chimed in. Shane rolled his eyes.

"Okay, I guess we're going and these two are going back to your palace," Shane said. Satine nodded, as Shane and Kimberly got into a speeder with a driver provided by Satine, while Jayden and Natalie accompanied the Duchess back to her palace.

* * *

Leia struggled with her captor, as he pulled her down the ramp of his ship. Before them was Jabba's creepy palace, but she wasn't as worried as she probably should have been. She knew her twin would have sensed her danger and that her father would tear apart the galaxy to find her if he had to.

"It's really too bad that we couldn't have a little fun on the way here," Kane hissed, as he cupped her chin. Leia shrugged away in disgust, as her captor's eyes roamed her body.

"You're lucky you didn't touch her. It's the only thing that might make her father not run you through with his light saber," Han spat. Kane chuckled.

"It will take time for even the great Anakin Skywalker to find her. I'll be long gone with my money by then," Kane insisted, as he marched them toward Jabba's palace.

"Skywalker ain't the only one you should worry about. He may not know the mercenary world as well as you, but there's someone else that does and he'll eat you for breakfast for taking her," Han spat.

"What are you going on about now, Solo?" Kane asked.

"I'm talking about Riley Zander, you idiot. This is his granddaughter. For a mercenary, you're not the brightest power cell in the bunch, are you?" Han drawled. This gave Kane pause for a moment, as Riley Zander, though he hadn't been in the business for years, was a well-known and dangerous name in his world.

"Just let her go and you might save your skin," Han insisted, trying to get them to let her go.

"Nice try Solo, but I'm about to get my money and then I'll be long gone before either of them can find me. Now keep moving," Kane said, as he forced them into the entrance of Jabba's palace.

* * *

Kimberly and Shane strolled into the gardens, as they arrived, hand in hand and she was immediately amazed at the beauty before them.

"Oh my gosh…look at this place," she said, marveling at all the flora that was blooming under the moonlight's direct rays.

"It is pretty amazing and perfect for my plan," Shane said. She turned to him.

"Your plan?" she asked curiously. He smirked and took her hand, leading her further into the moonlight gardens. In a small clearing, surrounded by flowers was a picnic blanket set up with a bottle of wine chilling in a cooler and two glasses. She gasped.

"When did you do this?" she asked. He shrugged.

"I asked the Duchess to help me out and she was only more than happy to, especially when I told her why," Shane replied.

"This is beautiful, thank you," Kimberly said, as she kissed him tenderly.

"But I'm still not sure what the occasion is," she added. He smiled and she gasped, as he got down on one knee.

"Shane…" she whispered, as happy tears welled in her eyes.

"Kimberly, the night I met you, something inside me was sparked. I didn't have the best role models when I was growing up and most of the time, I buried myself in books and manuscripts to escape my parent's craziness," Shane began.

"I didn't want to become like them, but after I met you, I wanted to become a better man. I love you in ways I never imagined being possible and so, I mustered every ounce of my courage and asked your parents for your hand," Shane continued.

"Your father wasn't nearly as terrifying about it as I expected," he joked with a chuckle.

"By some miracle, your parents seem to like me and for that, I hope to never sour that opinion by taking care of their daughter and making you as happy as possible. So Kimberly Skywalker, will you marry me?" he asked, as he revealed a beautiful Alderaanian diamond ring.

"I hear on Naboo that is tradition to propose with a ring, which symbolizes never ending love. It's a tradition that I am only more than happy to practice with you," Shane added. Tears slid down her cheeks, as she nodded.

"Yes…" she squeaked. He smiled.

"Yes?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yes, of course I'll marry you!" she responded. He stood up and slid the ring on her finger, before their lips met in a passionate kiss. As their lips parted, they sat down together on the blanket and he poured the wine, before taking about a box.

"Is that Corellian chocolate?" Kimberly asked. He grinned.

"I know what my future wife likes," he replied, as he fed her a piece, before enjoying one himself.

* * *

Riley came into the cockpit and patted his son-in-law on the shoulder, before plopping down in the pilot's chair. He shook his right hand and chuckled.

"Dang, that girl is strong. If she wasn't my grandbaby, it might be a huge blow to my ego losing to a teenage girl," Riley joked. Anakin chuckled.

"She even makes me work for my wins anymore. She's going to beat me pretty soon I think, but why do you arm wrestle her when you know you're going to lose?" he asked. Riley shrugged.

"She keeps me on my toes. I'm not as young as I used to be, you know," Riley replied.

"By the way, thanks for letting me tag along," he added. Anakin nodded.

"If Jabba the Hutt is going down, then I figured you deserve to watch it happen," Anakin replied.

"I'd like to help him die, but I know we gotta let Luke handle this one," Riley said. Anakin nodded.

"Maybe, but you can help me blow the place up once we're out of there," Anakin promised. Riley chuckled.

"Now you're talking," Riley said.

* * *

Padme stepped out of the speeder, as Typho opened the door for her. She and Sabe, who was visiting from Naboo, were both dressed in Senatorial gowns, but did not have a session today. Mostly, they just had work to do in her office and a few meetings. Padme had elected to bring Hunter with them today, even though both his grandmothers were more than happy to watch him. But she had several colleagues that had been pestering her to bring him in again, since it had been several months, and she never missed an opportunity to show off her little prince. She lifted the baby into her arms and he immediately busied himself with the beads she wore.

"Nana should have known better than to wear jewelry today," Padme said, as Sabe grabbed his diaper satchel.

"You know you're never going to get any work done with Hunter here," Sabe told her friend with amusement. Padme smiled.

"That's what you're here for. Ani is always telling me that I need to delegate to my staff more," Padme replied sweetly. Sabe rolled her eyes, as they headed for the lift.

"Thanks a lot," Sabe said. They were already drawing attention in the atrium and Hunter of course grinned and even waved to everyone they passed.

"What a ham," Sabe chuckled.

"Just like his grandpa, always drawing attention to himself," Padme added with a giggle.

"Well, teaching him to debate already, are we?" Bail joked, as he met up with them.

"Of course, Hunter has better ideas than half the stuffy politicians in the whole Senate do, don't you sweetheart?" she joked back. Bail chuckled.

"So when are you going to make the big announcement?" he asked, referring to her campaign to be the next Chancellor.

"Well, I'm hoping to push it back until Ani and the kids get back," Padme replied. Bail nodded.

"You must be terribly worried about Leia," he said. She nodded.

"Han too, but I have no doubt that Anakin and Luke will set things right," she replied, as she saw Bana approaching with a man she didn't recognize. He was young, maybe in his mid-twenties, tall with raven hair, handsome, chiseled features, and dark eyes.

"Hello Padme, I see you've brought your little charmer with you today," Bana said, as she tickled Hunter's tummy. He giggled and reached for Bana's long earrings. Fortunately Padme caught his hand and Sabe gave him one of his rattles.

"He loves to tug on jewelry," Padme mentioned.

"Well, he has good taste. Oh, I suppose I should introduce all of you. This is my new vice chair, Eris Phonoi," Bana said, introducing the man next to her. Bana's vice chair had recently retired, but Padme was a little surprised that she had filled the position so quickly.

"Eris, this is Senator Bail Organa of Alderaan and Padme Amidala-Skywalker of Naboo, as well as her new vice chair, Sabe Valerte," Bana introduced.

"It is my humble pleasure to meet you all," Eris spoke, his voice a deep tenor.

"A pleasure to meet you as well, Mr. Phonoi," Bail stated.

"Likewise," Padme replied, as Hunter fussed and tossed his rattle away. Eris chuckled and picked it up, before handing it to Padme.

"Your son is beautiful, though I believe his rattle is a little bent," Eris mentioned. Padme looked at the handle of the toy and then at her grandson in disbelief. Deciding to deal with that later, she returned to the conversation.

"You know boys, so destructive, but he's actually my grandson," Padme replied. Eris shook his head.

"That's simply not possible. You don't look nearly old enough to be a grandmother," Eris complimented.

"Thank you, that's kind of you to say. I think someone is getting hungry though so if you'll excuse me, I'll see you both later in our meeting," Padme said, as they got onto the lift with Bail.

"It was nice to meet you," Padme called again, as Hunter started to fuss again. Eris smiled.

"Likewise, Senators," he called back, though his eyes never left Padme.

* * *

Kane and his constituents marched their captives into Jabba's Throne Room, seeking an audience. A silver looking protocol droid, very similar to Threepio, acted as the translator.

"Mighty Jabba, I am Kane and I'm here to collect the bounty on Han Solo. I have also brought another gracious gift for you," Kane said, as he grabbed Leia's arm. The protocol droid translated his words into Huttese for the giant slug, who lounged on his large throne. Jabba's eerie laugh filled the chamber.

"_Ah Solo…I was beginning to wonder if there were any bounty hunters worth their salt anymore. Thought you'd get away with not paying me what I am owed?"_ Jabba spoke in Huttese. Han rolled his eyes, understanding Huttese perfectly well.

"Look Jabba, I ran into a little bad luck, but I was working on getting the money, tell him!" Han ordered to the droid, who translated Han's basic to Huttese.

"_Too little too late, Solo. You're Rancor food now, but I'll enjoy her as my newest slave,"_ Jabba spoke, making Han fume.

"Let's talk price," Kane stated, as the droid translated. Jabba chuckled in amusement and spoke again.

"The illustrious Jabba commends you on your fine capture and will reward you with twenty-five thousand," the droid said.

"I brought you two. She definitely deserves a bonus. I want fifty," Kane retorted greedily. The droid translated and Jabba angrily knocked the droid away. After gathering itself to its feet, the droid continued.

"_Thirty-five is all you're getting, bounty scum," _Jabba spat.

"The great Jabba offers you thirty-five and I do suggest you take it," the droid translated.

"Fine," Kane said, as he tugged Leia close, even as she struggled.

"Too bad we didn't get to know each other better, doll face," he sneered, before tossing her at the slug's feet.

"Leia!" Han cried, as she was dragged away.

"Han!" she called.

"You'll regret this Jabba…you're the one that will be Rancor food if you don't let her go!" Han cried, as he was dragged away to the dungeon. Jabba laughed.

"_I'll see you in the morning at your execution, Solo," _Jabba laughed, as his cronies joined in.

* * *

Natalie giggled, as she felt his soft lips on her neck. They sat in the garden outside their palace quarters underneath the moonlight. She turned her head and captured his lips in a passionate kiss. Their lips dueled for several moments, before he finally pulled away and stood up, with a mischievous look in his eye.

"What are you up to?" she asked.

"How would you like to see this planet? I mean, like really see it all?" he asked. She looked accusingly at him.

"And just how would we do that?" she asked, playing along. He grinned and pulled out his hover board.

"I thought your dad made you leave the hover board at home?" she questioned. Jayden shrugged.

"He did, but I left it with Artoo and said how amazing it would have been to take it so we could explore the planet in style," Jayden said with a smirk.

"And so it just happened to end up on the ship, am I right?" she asked, though she knew the answer. He laughed.

"Well, you know Artoo. He's such a rule breaker," Jayden joked.

"He's not the only one," she replied coyly.

"Well, do you want to go or not?" he asked. She rolled her eyes and got up.

"Shane is going to be put out with us," Natalie responded, as she stood in front of Jayden on the board, as he held her tightly from behind, while their feet were strapped into the contraption.

"He'll get over it," Jayden said, as they went sailing into the air.

* * *

Luke landed the Millennium Falcon just outside Jabba's palace in the Dune Sea.

"Man, what a dust ball. I can't believe people actually live here," Luke mentioned. Lando chuckled.

"Most that do are miserable. Isn't your Grandmother Shmi from here?" Lando asked.

"She's not from here, but she was a slave on this planet for several years, before my grandpa Qui-Gon happened to meet her in that rundown junk shop. But she has nothing good to say about it," Luke replied, as he raised the hood on his cloak.

"So what's the plan?" Lando asked.

"We go knock on the front door," Luke replied. Lando looked at him like he had grown three heads.

"That's your plan?" he asked. Luke smirked.

"Relax; it's all part of it. I've done my research on Jabba and it will be too hard to get to Han in the dungeons, so we need to do something to get Jabba to take us outside his palace so I can do some real damage. I need a lot more space than his Throne room to take down all his goons," Luke explained.

"Okay…I'm still lost," Lando confessed.

"Just follow my lead and use your disguise as a bounty hunter. You'll know when to make your move," Luke promised.

"I hope you're right," Lando replied, as they approached the massive durasteel door. Lando managed to convince the scope that he was indeed a bounty hunter employed by Jabba and was allowed in, letting Luke quickly sneak in behind him.

* * *

Anakin stepped off the ship and shaded his eyes with his hand, spotting Jabba's palace in the near distance.

"Ugh…I forgot how hot it is here," he complained.

"Yeah, I definitely don't miss this sand hole," Riley agreed, as Jenna stood between them.

"So what now?" Jenna asked.

"We wait. We're only stepping in if things get out of hand," Anakin replied. She groaned.

"That's boring," she complained, as she jumped up onto the hull of the ship and sat down. Riley chuckled.

"Don't worry Jen, I'm sure Luke will leave us a piece of action," Anakin assured.

"Well, there's my little princeling," Shmi gushed, as Padme arrived at Qui-Gon and Shmi's penthouse apartment with Hunter in tow.

"Can you say hi to great grandma?" Padme cooed to him. Hunter babbled and waved his hand.

"Hello sweetheart," she cooed, as she took the baby from Padme. Shmi hugged Padme with her other arm and the two women sat down for afternoon tea. Padme poured it and Shmi let Hunter down, as he was more interested in playing with his toys that Qui-Gon and Shmi kept for him. Shmi chuckled.

"He reminds me so much of Anakin when he was a baby," Shmi recalled fondly. Padme smiled and pulled out the rattle that was bent and crushed.

"Well, he may be taking after his Aunt Jenna a little more than we thought," Padme mentioned, as she showed the rattle to Shmi. Her eyes widened.

"You're not saying that he did that?" she asked.

"Well, I didn't see him do it, but it certainly wasn't like this when I gave it to him this afternoon," Padme replied.

"Oh dear, we better tell Qui when he gets home," Shmi mentioned. Padme nodded.

"I guess it shouldn't surprise us that he's showing such potential, even this young," Padme said. Shmi nodded.

"Well, let's talk about your campaign. I know it's not official yet, but have you hired a campaign manager yet?" Shmi asked. Padme shook her head.

"I've interviewed a few candidates, but none of them seem right. I've made it clear from the beginning that I want to run an honest and clean campaign. All the experienced people I've interviewed tell me what I have to do to win and I don't want to win that way," Padme said with a sigh.

"That's what I love about you. You've never compromised who you are for anything or anyone. That's exactly why you will win," Shmi replied fondly. Padme smiled.

"Thanks, I guess I'll know the right person to hire when I find them," Padme said, as they continued to converse, as they enjoyed their tea together.


	7. Part 7 of 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Hey everyone! Thanks for all the great reviews. I'm glad everyone is enjoying the story. Here are notes to a few individuals:

Jedi Angel001: Thank you, glad you're enjoying it. :)

sexystarwarslover: Glad you're enjoying the story and I always love your enthusiasm. Glad you're happy about Shane's proposal and you're right to be weary of Eris. :)

Young at Heart21: Thanks, glad you're enjoying the story. :)

garnetred: Thanks, so glad you're enjoying it. :)

Hannah Jane: Yep, Shane and Kimberly will be first. Jayden and Natalie are only seventeen so I want to wait on them just a little longer. ;) Glad you're enjoying the story.

Harry2: Thanks for your reviews, as always. Glad you're enjoying the story.

Marijke S Bush: I'm glad you're eager for the next chapter when you review, however, I never know when I will have the next chapter done. They are not written ahead of time. Speed of updates depend on many factors. I assure you that I update each story as often as possible, but I cannot tell you exactly when. Thanks for your interest in my stories though and I'm glad you seem to enjoy them.

Taking Chances: A Forever Destined Vignette

Part 7/8

Qui-Gon observed his great grandson, as he sat with his wife and daughter-in-law after dinner. As they talked and drank their tea, Hunter played with his toys and soon took interest in a shiny new rattle. They watched in amusement, as he giggled and shook the noisemaker, before staring at it with the most serious face ever. Clutching it with tiny hands, they watched him bend the toy and then get really excited, before going about shaking it again.

"Unbelievable…I thought we would have a little more time than this before he started showing signs of his powers," Padme said. Qui-Gon chuckled.

"No such luck there with a grandfather like Anakin," Qui-Gon replied.

"You have to tell the Council, don't you?" Padme asked nervously.

"No, he's ours sweetheart and we will oversee his future training, regardless of what Kuro says," Qui-Gon promised. She smiled.

"I'm glad I can count on you to bend the rules when it comes to family," she said. Qui-Gon smirked.

"Well, where do you think Ani gets it?" he joked. Shmi shook her head in amusement.

"You both get it from Yan. He was the biggest rule breaker there ever was," Shmi said, as she plucked Hunter from the floor where he was playing.

"It's time for your bath, my little prince," she cooed.

"Why don't you and the baby stay here this evening," Shmi added. Padme nodded.

"I'm not crazy going home to an empty apartment so I think I'll take you up on that," she decided, as they took Hunter to the fresher for his bath.

* * *

As the lone, cloaked figure strode into the dark corridor, Jabba's guards held up their weapons, but the man held up his hand, using a mind suggestion, and the guards backed away. Thanks to his sleep suggestion, they slumped unconscious against the walls. Luke's cloak swirled, as he turned the corner and entered Jabba's Throne room. He was head off by a pale Twi'lek male known as Bib Fortuna, Jabba's right hand servant.

"I must be allowed to speak to Jabba," Luke ordered. The pale Twi'lek began to argue with him and Luke waved his hand in front of the creature's face.

"You will take me to Jabba now," Luke ordered.

"I will take you to Jabba now," the pale being parroted, as he led him into Jabba's Throne room. Luke was met with the sight of his twin sister, in a very revealing slave outfit, chained with a large manacle around her neck. The Throne room was filled with some of the most deplorable beings in the galaxy, bounty hunters, slavers, degenerate guards and enforcers, gamblers, and mercenaries. He could sense most of their thoughts about his sister and her state of dress. He hoped for their sake that he was able to handle this on his own. If his father was to step foot in here right now, see his little girl on display like this and hear the thoughts some of these men were thinking about her, his Jedi restraint would go out the window.

"_About time you got here,"_ Leia hissed through their twin bond, meeting her brother's gaze.

"_So sorry, Your Highness. This isn't exactly the easiest place to get to, you know," _Luke shot back.

"_Is Daddy here?" _she asked.

"_He's here and trusting me to handle this first if I can. Fortunately for you, I have a plan. He's going to lose it if he sees you dressed like that," _Luke teased.

"_Just get us out of this! I'll handle Daddy. They've got Han and Chewie locked up," _Leia told him. Luke smirked and winked at her, leaving her to roll her eyes.

Bib Fortuna approached Jabba to wake him up. The Hutt groaned grumpily, as his nap was disturbed and he mumbled an irritated growl at his subordinate, before turning his attention to those who had disturbed his slumber.

"I'm Jedi Knight, Luke Skywalker. I must be allowed to speak," he said. Bib Fortuna repeated Luke's words to Jabba and the slug growled.

"_You weak minded fool. He's using a Jedi mind trick!" _Jabba growled.

"You will bring Captain Solo to me," Luke ordered, as he dropped his hood. Jabba laughed.

"_Your mind tricks don't work on me Jedi,"_ Jabba replied.

"Nevertheless, I'm leaving here and taking Solo with me, along with my sister, who you have taken prisoner, also. You can either profit from this or be destroyed. But I warn you not to underestimate my powers," Luke warned him. He was aware that he was standing above the rancor pit and it was a part of the plan he wasn't completely comfortable with. His father insisted that he could handle it, even without his light saber and it was the only way to get Jabba to split his defenses inside his palace and get some of them out into the open where his father would easily pick them all off. Usually his father was much more direct in his attacks and normally he would elect to simply take on the entire palace himself…and win too with lots of destruction and explosions. But this plan he had concocted was a little more cautious, like something perhaps his Uncle Obi-Wan might come up with. He smirked. He would have to tease his dad later for that.

"_There will be no bargain. I like my new slave right where she is. But I will enjoy watching you die," _Jabba said. Luke used the Force to pull a blaster from one of the guards, who had drawn his weapon, but the trap door opened underneath him. He dropped into the pit and the hatch closed above him. A guard had been unfortunate enough to fall in with them began to squeal in terror, as the Rancor was released. Luke stood, as the massive creature roared angrily and saliva dripped from its fangs.

The unfortunate guard squealed in terror, as he was plucked from the ground and devoured whole. Luke was beginning to wonder if his father was crazy for making him leave his light saber behind, as he dodged the snarling creature. Running between its legs, he leapt for the door, pressing the opener, but found durasteel bars in his way. The guards laughed at him, eagerly waiting to see the Rancor eat him as well. Luke evaded the creature's swiping claws and dove away again. The drooling rancor closed in on him and Luke grabbed a rock that lay beside him. With a carefully aimed throw, he hit the opener on the control console and brought the durasteel door slamming down upon the creature. It shrieked and then was silent, as it drew its last breath. The guards cried out in alarm, as their prized creature lay crushed beneath the door of its own confinement. Luke was dragged from the pit and back to Jabba's Throne room, his hands manacled, as he faced the now very angry Hutt.

"_Bring me Solo!" _Jabba bellowed. Han was dragged from his holding cell and into the Throne room.

"Leia…" he said in disbelief, as he spotted her below Jabba's throne.

"What the hell is going on?" Han asked, as Luke was pushed forward.

"I came to rescue you," Luke stated.

"Good job," Han said sarcastically.

"Relax…this isn't over. It's all a part of my dad's plan," Luke whispered. Han rolled his eyes.

"Oh great, the General is here too. How mad is he?" Han asked. Luke smirked.

"You mean at you for getting Leia into this situation?" Luke asked in amusement.

"Yeah…that," Han replied.

"He's cooled down a bit since he found out and I don't think he plans on chopping you to pieces anymore, though you can thank my mother for that," Luke teased.

"You think you're really funny, don't you? This is my life we're talking about," Han spat. Luke shook his head.

"Relax…you're in for a good lecture from my parents, but that's only because they care about you, so feel lucky for that. If he didn't care, he'd just leave you to rot in that cell you were just in," Luke assured, as Jabba spoke.

"The great Jabba the Hutt has decreed that you are all to be terminated immediately," the translator droid stated.

"Good, I hate long waits," Han joked.

"You will be taken to the Dune Sea where you will be fed to the Sarlaac, which resides in the pit of Carkoon," the droid continued.

"That doesn't sound so bad," Han quipped.

"In his belly, you will learn a new definition of pain and suffering as you are digested over the course of a thousand years," the droid added.

"On second thought, let's pass on that," Han replied.

"This is your last chance Jabba. Release us or you'll regret it," Luke threatened.

"_Take them away,_" Jabba ordered.

"This is the last mistake you'll ever make!" Luke called, as they were dragged away to Jabba's sail barge.

* * *

Anakin gazed at the moving sail barge that was headed to the Sarlaac pit through his scanner. He removed the device from his eyes and handed it to Riley.

"Jabba took the bait," he said.

"Nice work. Getting that slug to leave his palace is not an easy task," Riley replied.

"Now what?" Jenna asked impatiently.

"Now we get some of the action too. Do you have your brother's light saber?" he asked. She nodded.

"Leia's too," she answered.

"Good, let's go," Anakin said, as he revved the speeder and drove off across the Dune sea, their destination being the same as Jabba's sail barge.

* * *

The transport slowed, as it carried its prisoners to the edge of the pit of Carkoon. Jabba's sail barge, also carrying Leia, loomed behind with Jabba aboard as well. The slug enjoyed a good execution and it wasn't often that he had such an opportunity to choose the Sarlaac as a means of demise for his enemies.

"Victims of the mighty Sarlaac, the great Jabba hopes that you will die honorably. But if any of you want to beg for mercy, the great Jabba will listen to your pleas now," his translator droid stated.

"Listen you bucket of bolts, you tell that slimy piece of worm ridden filth that he'll get no such pleasure from us!" Han yelled.

"Jabba, this is your last chance. Free us or die," Luke threatened.

"_Put them in," _Jabba ordered, as Luke was moved into position. He knew his father and sister were lurking in wait and he nodded to his twin, as she watched from Jabba's sail barge. Suddenly, the guards noticed two grabbling cables sail through the air and wrap around two guards each on the edge of the transport. They cried out, as they were pulled off the transport and went rolling into the sand. Anakin's feet landed soundly on the transport, as they pushed Luke off the gangplank. He grabbed the board and leapt into the air, landing back on the transport, as Anakin tossed his light saber to him. Guards dropped around him, as he sliced through Han's shackles. Chewie angrily began tossing minions into the sand, where they were quickly snatched up by the Sarlaac as a meal. The Wookie handed a blaster to Han and wrapped his hairy arms around his best friend.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm all right," Han said, as he pushed him off.

"You're welcome," Lando quipped sarcastically, as he landed next to his friend.

"Let's just get off this stupid sand ball," Han said, as they fired at the oncoming foes.

* * *

Jenna and Riley climbed up the side of Jabba's sail barge, waiting for one of the panels to open. Sure enough, they had not gone unnoticed and a marksman poked his rifle sized blaster at them. Jenna grabbed the barrel of the weapon and crushed it, before tugging on it and causing the man to go falling into the sand. She held the panel open and they climbed into the barge, where guards and minions scattered about chaotically, while Jabba screamed orders and lost his temper. The poor translator droid lay in pieces on the dirty floor and he held Leia's manacle tightly.

"Nice outfit. Dad is going to lose it if he sees you dressed like that," Jenna poked fun at her older sister. Leia glared at her.

"Can I please borrow your cloak?" she pleaded. Jenna smirked and tossed her indigo cloak to her sister, who wrapped it around herself, as her sister sliced through the manacle. Leia ran to her grandfather, who hugged her tightly.

"End of the line slug face. You better surrender or else," Riley threatened. Jabba chuckled.

"_Or else what Zander?" _Jabba challenged.

"Or else I'll let my little Jenna here have a crack at you and trust me, you don't want that," Riley replied. Jabba laughed again, as did his lackeys, as they observed the girl they were talking about.

"That tears it…" Jenna said, as she rubbed her hands together and backed up to give herself more room.

"You think Jabba has any clue at how screwed he is now?" Leia asked her grandfather. Riley smirked.

"Nope…" Riley said in amusement.

"_Your other granddaughter will make another excellent slave. My men will see that she is captured too and properly redressed," _Jabba laughed, but it was cut off by Jenna's shrill scream, as she ran at the slug's throne. She pushed on the platform and Jabba cried out, as he felt his Throne being pushed back. With another cry of exertion, Jenna pushed harder until the side of the sail barge gave away, sending the slug and his Kowakian monkey-lizard court jester, Salacious B. Crumb falling to the sand. Jenna jumped out and landed in the sand, as Leia and Riley watched in amazement.

"She's as insane as Daddy is," Leia said, shaking her head.

"Clearly, but I'm not going to miss watching that slug get what's coming to him," Riley said, as Chewie and Lando pulled up in a speeder, letting them on, before heading back toward the transport.

* * *

Luke and Anakin had made quick work of the various lackeys and minions on the now aimed the transport's gun at the sail barge, waiting to fire, as they watched Jenna stomp toward Jabba with amusement.

Salacious B. Crumb hissed at the girl and prepared to leap at her, with the intention to dig his sharp talons into his her flesh and used his curved beak to peck at her eyes. But Jenna's light saber cut the creature in half, as he leapt at her and a frightened Jabba wailed, as he tried to slither away. His large eyes widened in horror, as the girl grabbed his slimy tail and dragged him across the sand. Grunting and with all her might, she lifted the massive slug into the air and tossed him into the air. Jabba flailed his arms in terror, as the mighty Sarlaac emerged from the pit and caught the slug in its fangs by the tail. Jabba screamed in horror, as he was slowly devoured and the Sarlaac returned to his pit.

"Gross, I got slime all over my hands," Jenna complained, as she hopped into the speeder.

"Hey…don't wipe your hands on me!" Han complained, as the blonde wiped the slime on his black vest.

"Well, you don't expect me to wipe it on my own clothes, do you?" she complained, causing them all to chuckle at her usual antics. Luke fired the gun, blasting the sail barge and then plugged the barrel, so it would implode on itself, as he and Anakin crammed into the full speeder. Lando sped off away from the explosion and headed for the ships that had brought them here.

* * *

_The next evening…_

Padme waited impatiently with Hunter in her arms on the veranda, as her husband landed the large speeder that had carried them all home from the landing pad at the Jedi Temple. She ran to her husband and he hugged her tightly, kissing her tenderly, before dropping a kiss on his grandson's head. Hunter flailed his arms excitedly, especially as his father took him in his arms.

"Thank goodness you're all okay," Padme fretted, as she hugged her oldest twins and youngest daughter, before surprising Han and Lando with hugs as well.

"I'm sure you're all hungry and dinner will be ready soon. Lando, I invited your father and he should be here soon as well," Padme said, as they filed into the spacious apartment.

"Han…aren't you coming?" Padme asked.

"I'm not sure I should, ma'am," Han replied nervously.

"Please Han…stay," Leia pleaded.

"Han, I know that you think Anakin and I are angry at you for putting Leia in so much danger, but we were worried about you too and we want to help you," Padme said. Han still looked unsure.

"Just join us for dinner and hear me out, okay?" she asked. He nodded reluctantly and followed Leia into the Skywalker apartment.

* * *

Shane and Jayden loaded their luggage onto the ship, as they prepared to leave Mandalore.

"I have enjoyed having you all here. I only hope you were able to see a different side of Mandalore," Satine said.

"We definitely did. It is a beautiful planet and I am glad I can say that I misjudged it. The nightlife was amazing and I was truly impressed by the arts. I won't be silent about my praise for your home either," Natalie promised. Satine smiled.

"It may take a very long time before Mandalore is seen as anything except the home of Death Watch, but I am confident that when people learn that someone like you also came from Mandalorian blood, that their minds might be changed," Satine said, as they shared a hug, which was followed by a hug between Kimberly and Satine.

"Congratulations on your engagement. Please let me know when your wedding is, for I would love to attend if possible," Satine said. Kimberly nodded.

"We would love to have you, so you can count on receiving an invitation," Kimberly replied.

"Take care of these two young ladies. They are very special," Satine said, as she hugged Shane and Jayden.

"Don't worry, no harm will ever come to them as long as we're around," Shane promised.

"Hang onto these boys. They're good ones," the Duchess advised to the girls.

"We will. We hope to see you again soon," Natalie said. Satine nodded.

"Me too, say hi to your parents for me," Satine said, as she watched them board the ship with Artoo. The ship's thrusters soon fired and she watched, as it slowly took off, sailing into the air toward space…


	8. Part 8 of 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Hey everyone! Thanks for all the great reviews. I'm glad everyone is enjoying the story. Here are notes to a few individuals:

Guest: Thank you, glad you enjoy the stories. :)

Rya Likao: Thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying the series. As for Prince Isolder, he doesn't appear in this vignette, sorry. I don't know if he will appear in any future vignettes or not. I have a general idea of the direction some of the future vignettes are going, but nothing concrete and I've been known to change my mind, so he may and he may not.

Harry2: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.

sexystarwarslover: Thanks for your review, as always. I'm glad you enjoyed it so much. Yes, Jenna is powerful and as Leia put it, possibly a little insane, but that's what we love about her. ;)

Hannah Jane: Glad you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one. :)

WWWMTgirl: Wow, where do I begin? I guess I'm really puzzled as to why you keep subjecting yourself to my stories. You obviously loathe them. That's perfectly evident in the way you conduct yourself in your reviews. So here's a suggestion. STOP READING AND WASTING _YOUR_ TIME! I have come to the conclusion that you are never going to like my stories, which is fine with me. I don't care. You're just nasty in the way you go about reviewing anyway. It rolls right off my shoulders, but that doesn't make it right. I write because I enjoy doing it with the little free time I have, so lighten up! It's a story. You don't care for me as an author so find something else to read. As for the whole Mary Sue thing or whatever, I completely disagree(shock, I know). My characters aren't perfect, regardless of what you think. I have a scene in this chapter(oh and yes, it was written before your review) where Obi-Wan calls Anakin on his reluctance to be forthcoming with the Council on Hunter's midichlorian count. I wrote it as a follow up scene in the last chapter, but thought it fit better into the conclusion chapter. But you judged it before I could even finish the story. That's fine. Again, I don't care. Just please stop wasting your time. I'm not going to waste anymore of mine on you. It is what it is. Take it or leave it, doesn't make a difference to me. It's just a story. Plain and simple. Don't let the back button hit you on the way out.

Taking Chances: A Forever Destined Vignette

Part 8/8

"That was a wonderful meal, Mrs. Skywalker," Han mentioned, as their eating slowed.

"Thank you Han, I'm glad you decided to stay," Padme replied, as she wiped Hunter's messy face and hands, much to his chagrin. He fussed and Luke let him out of his highchair, allowing him to go play.

"You have your hands full. He's a busy one," Han mentioned, as he watched the toddler. Luke snorted.

"You're telling me. I don't know what I'd do without all the help I get," Luke replied.

"We love helping with him, honey. And his great grandparents adore him too," Padme mentioned.

"Yeah, Grandma Shmi says he's just like Daddy was at that age," Kimberly mentioned with a giggle.

"Always on the move, as your Uncle Obi-Wan would say," Padme said, giving her husband a teasing gaze.

"Obi-Wan's still brings up how much time he spent chasing me around all the time," Anakin replied, with a chuckle. Hunter sat on the floor, playing with large toy ships and grinned at Han. Luke chuckled.

"What a ham," Luke said in amusement.

"Our little ham has quite a grip too," Padme mentioned, as she held up one of his bent rattles.

"Hunter did that?" he asked in amazement. She nodded and rolled her eyes, as a smile eclipsed her husband's face.

"That's my grandson," he said proudly.

"Not to change the subject, but there is something Ani and I would like to talk to you about, Han," Padme mentioned.

"Oh…okay," Han said, trying to hide his nervousness.

"We're not angry with you," Padme assured him.

"I dragged your daughter into huge mess and almost got her killed. How could you not be mad at me?" Han asked.

"We know you didn't mean to and we were worried about you too, believe it or not," Padme continued.

"Yeah…you can relax; I'm not going to kill you. Padme won't let me," Anakin joked. Padme elbowed him in the ribs and gave him a look.

"We want you to feel like you can come to us if you're in trouble," Padme said.

"I can't expect you to clean up my messes or Lando's dad for that matter. I screwed up and I have to own that," Han said stubbornly.

"We admire you for wanting to take care of your own affairs, but we think there is a way for you to make a very decent living legally," Padme explained.

"You're offering me a job?" Han asked.

"We discussed this with Leia before this whole mess happened and we think that you're the perfect choice to be her personal bodyguard during the upcoming Senatorial campaign. If she's elected, then it would become a permanent position," Padme continued.

"Campaign? You're running for Senator?" he asked Leia. She nodded.

"You're retiring from the Senate?" he asked in confusion, directing his question at Padme.

"No, actually I'm running for Chancellor, though I haven't made the announcement yet," Padme replied.

"You trust me to guard Leia?" he asked uncertainly.

"I trust you and so do they," Leia assured him.

"So what do you say?" Anakin asked. Han sighed, trying to process everything.

"No pressure or anything kid, but take it from someone who has made this transition. You won't regret it," Riley chimed in.

"I guess I'm in then," Han replied. Leia grinned and he smiled back at her.

"Are you sure you can stand putting up with me all the time?" Han asked.

"I can handle you and at least you're not afraid to talk to me. All the other bodyguards daddy interviewed were either too afraid to talk to me or have about as much personality as a door panel," Leia said.

"He also won't be afraid to call you on it when you're being unreasonable," Luke chimed without missing a beat. Leia glared at her twin.

"And he's too smart for you to ditch if you get some wild hair and get yourself into trouble," Jayden added.

"Well, you would know all about getting into trouble, wouldn't you Jay?" Leia retorted.

"And he's not afraid to tell you to shut up when you need to be told," Jenna added. Leia glared at her youngest sister, as Han chuckled.

"All right, that's enough," Padme ended it, knowing that her children could do this all night between each other.

"I don't think there is one of you that isn't a handful," Han quipped, shocking them all and causing Riley nearly to spit out his blue milk.

"Stole the words right out of my mouth," the former mercenary chuckled.

"Daddy…" Padme chided.

"Don't play innocent sweetness, you're a pistol when you want to be," Riley teased. Padme huffed, but couldn't help but chuckle herself.

"Welcome to the family, Solo," Riley said.

"I think you're going to fit right in, Han," she said. Hunter caught their attention with a loud squeal.

"No buddy, we didn't forget about you," Luke said, as he picked him up.

"It's bath time. Wave goodbye," Luke said. Hunter waved him little arm.

"Bye bye," he said, as Luke took him upstairs.

"Speaking of family, I believe we will soon be officially welcoming someone else into our family, am I right sweetheart?" Padme asked, as she looked at her middle daughter. Shane grinned, as they joined hands and she flashed her engagement ring. Luke stopped on the stairs when he saw this.

"When did this happen?" he asked. She smiled at him.

"On Mandalore," she replied, as Leia hugged her tightly and admired the ring.

"Congratulations…both of you," Leia said, as she hugged Shane.

"And we're going to have so much fun planning the wedding so don't wait too long to set a date," Padme said excitedly, as she hugged both Kimberly and Shane. He chuckled.

"Don't worry, we've actually already talked about it on the way home," Shane said. Kimberly nodded.

"We were hoping for a spring wedding on Alderaan. We still have to talk to Bail and Breha, but I really like the idea of a May wedding. The gardens will be in full bloom by then," Kimberly said. Padme smiled.

"That gives us almost eight months so that's more than enough time. Since we'll all be gathered here tomorrow night with Steph and Ethan to announce my campaign, it will be the perfect time to surprise Bail and Breha the good news," Padme suggested. They nodded and Kimberly noticed her father looking at her, trying not to get misty eyed. Kimberly smiled and hugged him.

"I love you Daddy," Kimberly told him. He nodded and dropped a kiss on her head.

"I love you too…you're my tiny angel," he whispered.

"I'll always be your tiny angel," she assured him. Anakin nodded.

"I'm so happy for you and I'm happy to call you my son," he assured Shane, as he extended his hand. Shane graciously shook it in return.

"I promise I'll take care of her and love her for the rest of our lives," Shane said sincerely. Anakin nodded.

"I know you will," Anakin replied, as Padme wrapped her arms around her his waist.

"Congratulations to you both," Luke said, as he continued up the stairs with his squirming son.

"Well, on that note, I think it's time for dessert," Padme announced, as she and Kimberly went to retrieve it from the kitchen.

* * *

Eris sipped from his glass of fine wine, as he observed those around him. He had accompanied Bana to the swanky restaurant that catered only to Coruscant's elite this evening, mostly to act as her designated escort later in the evening if she needed him. Currently, she was having dinner with Rush Clovis and the two looked very cozy. Despite his tattered reputation, he had managed to hold on to his seat in the Senate and seemed to be genuinely trying to move on with his life. He had only been seeing Senator Breemu for a few weeks now, but he knew that his boss was quite smitten and it seemed that Clovis was as well. He smirked and his eyes flashed yellow for a split second. He was enjoying his new existence, especially after being cooped up in a stasis for the last few years. And he was about to put his plan on the fast track if everything went as it should this evening…

* * *

Bana covered her mouth, as she laughed and finished swallowing.

"I'd forgotten how funny you can be," Bana said, as she sipped at her wine.

"Well, a sense of humor is important, or so Jake tells me. He says that you have to be able to laugh at yourself, though in my opinion, he does enough laughing at me for the both of us," Rush mused. Bana smiled.

"Teenagers…so sure of themselves. I was uncontrollable at that age," she remembered not so fondly.

"But you turned out all right," he responded. She smiled.

"Some might not agree with you. I have been accused of being promiscuous, you know," she mused.

"You're a beautiful woman who has refused to settle for anything less than the best," he corrected.

"You always have been a charmer, Rush Clovis. But I am toying with this idea of finally settling down with the right person," Bana said, eyeing him.

"Really? Who is the lucky man?" he asked coyly. She smiled.

"I think you know," she replied casually.

"In that case, I think it's time to go home," he said.

"Yours or mine?" she asked.

"Yours does have a better view," he replied. She smiled and signaled to Eris.

"Milady…Senator Clovis," he greeted, as he answered her summon.

"We're ready to return to my apartment. Will you please signal my driver?" she asked. Eris nodded.

"Of course milady," Eris said, as he headed toward the exit and raised the comlink to his lips. Eris got into the front seat with the driver, while Bana and Clovis got into the back of the luxurious air limo.

As the car rounded the corner, there was a loud sounding of a horn, as an out of control driver slammed into the driver's side. The force slammed the air limo into the side of a building…

* * *

_The next morning…_

"You do realize that it is wrong not to tell the Council, right?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes…you don't have to keep reminding us," Anakin replied. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes.

"Someone needs to. You know that I've always supported our family first and foremost, but someone has to be the voice of reason," Obi-Wan stated.

"Obi-Wan is right," Qui-Gon said.

"But…" Anakin started to protest, but Qui-Gon raised his hand.

"What do you suggest we do then?" Qui-Gon asked his oldest son.

"We don't alter Hunter's test results, because let's face it, that will just end up blowing up in our faces and you know I'm right, Ani," he said sternly, eyeing his younger brother.

"You know Kuro will just salivate when she finds out Hunter's count is almost as high as Jayden's," Anakin seethed.

"It doesn't matter; she can't do anything about it. It is still up to Luke on when his training starts and by the time Hunter is old enough to be chosen as a padawan, Luke will have long since been Knighted," Obi-Wan reasoned.

"So we don't tell them how he is showing signs of having enhanced physical strength like Jenna?" Anakin asked. Obi-Wan shrugged.

"It's a few bent rattles and broken toys. We can't be sure of anything until he is older. If I remember correctly you yourself and all your boys tended to be rough on things. And we're not lying to them. There's no reason for them to know about something that is a family matter. His midichlorian count is sufficient information," Obi-Wan said.

"As usual, Obi-Wan is right," Qui-Gon concluded. Anakin snorted.

"Don't tell him that," Anakin replied, as his older brother smirked rather smugly.

"Well, someone has to keep you two from breaking _all_ the rules. Force knows how much trouble you would have gotten us all into if not for me," Obi-Wan stated.

"There's going to be no living with him now," Anakin complained to his father.

"It serves your right for all the times you've gone off and done something ridiculous," Obi-Wan retorted.

"Stodgy old man," Anakin quipped.

"Irresponsible brat," Obi-Wan jabbed back, while Qui-Gon rolled his eyes.

"Honestly, you two are worse than all your children," Qui-Gon stated.

"Speaking of Luke, things are looking very good for his Knighting," Qui-Gon mentioned.

"He has been working very hard," Obi-Wan agreed.

"You don't think that some may object since he went to Tatooine without permission?" Anakin asked.

"Some might try, but no one can refute the fact that he is very skilled. He and Jenna took down Jabba the Hutt's operation with very little help from you," Qui-Gon mentioned, making Anakin smile.

"Yeah, if Jayden doesn't watch himself, Jenna might be Knighted before him," he mused.

"That's because Jayden keeps running off with Natalie and shirking his responsibilities," Obi-Wan reminded. Anakin nodded.

"I know…I'm going to have a talk with him. He's just in love…I can relate. But I'll make sure he understands that he can't cut out on his responsibilities," Anakin assured them. Qui-Gon nodded.

"We better get going. The Council meeting will be starting soon," he said, as the three of them stood and after saying goodbye to Shmi, they filed out the door.

* * *

Padme sipped at her morning caf, as her eyes scanned over her agenda for the day. Hunter was playing with his toys nearby and she was going to be taking him to Shmi soon, before heading to her office. As she set her datapad down and finished her second cup, the comm beeped. She answered it and saw the face of Eris Phonoi appear on the screen. Bana's vice chair looked tired and the side of his face was sporting a nasty bruise.

"Vice Chair Phonoi…what happened to you?" she asked with concern.

"I am fine, Senator, but I am afraid that I am calling to inform you of a terrible accident that occurred last evening. Bana's air limo was hit last night on our way home from dinner by a driver they are saying was quite intoxicated," Eris explained.

"Oh my…please tell me Bana is all right?" she asked, her concern for her friend evident in her voice. She and Bana had their differences and their personalities clashed quite often, but they were good friends and had been for many years.

"Our driver was killed upon impact and somehow I made it out with only bruises. However Bana…she was critically injured. She survived surgery, but I am afraid she is comatose. Rush Clovis was with her in the back and he suffered a broken leg and a minor head wound. He is conscious though," Eris explained gravely.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Padme asked.

"No, I am afraid not, but I knew that Bana would want one of her good friends to find out about this from a source other than the Holonet," Eris responded. Padme nodded.

"Thank you for calling. I'll be by to visit later, if that's all right?" Padme asked. He nodded.

"Of course Senator…I will look forward to seeing you then," Eris replied, as the comm screen went dark. Padme sighed and felt a tug at the skirt of her gown. She looked down to see Hunter staring up at her with big blue eyes and knew he had felt the change in her mood through the Force, even though he was so young. She smiled at her little prince and scooped him up, cuddling him close.

"Nana loves you so much baby…" she cooed, as she kissed his blonde head. He babbled something in baby speak and wrapped his tiny hand around her finger.

"Come on sweetheart, I need to drop you off with great Grandma Shmi. Nana has to go visit a friend that's not doing so well," she whispered, as she took him upstairs to get him ready.

* * *

"And you believe Luke's trials are complete?" Mace questioned, as Anakin stood before the Council.

"I've taught him everything I can and he more than proved himself when he took down Jabba the Hutt…with very little of my help. But his actions several months ago speak to his integrity as well. He used exceptional skill and judgement in a very stressful situation with the Mandalorians that kidnapped the Princess of Alderaan," Anakin stated.

"Padawan Skywalker had no business on Tatooine in the first place. It's not a Republic world and we had no quarrel with the Hutts," Kuro argued.

"Jabba created a quarrel when he decided to enslave my daughter. He knew exactly who she was," Anakin retorted. Kuro couldn't argue that.

"Well, I suppose being rid of a despicable creature such as Jabba the Hutt is a good thing and the details of both operations were impressive. I will not object to Padawan Skywalker's Knighting, however, I will be telling the young Knight that this Council will not tolerate the same rule breaking, maverick antics that it has suffered from you, Master Skywalker," she stated. Anakin smirked.

"Perish the thought. I doubt you'll have trouble from Luke. He is more his mother' son, after all," Anakin replied, with pride in his voice. Kuro rolled her eyes, but said nothing more.

"If there are no other objections, then we shall signal padawan Skywalker to join us," Mace said. The room was silent and he sent the signal to the padawan guards outside the Council room. A few moments later, Luke stepped into the Council room and stood in the center beside his father.

"Luke…do you know why you have come before us today?" Mace asked, as he and all the Masters wore stoic expressions, even Ferus and his father, who usually were the most expressive in the room.

"Not really," Luke admitted honestly. Anakin did his best to keep a straight face, as his son attempted not to fidget and squirm nervously next to him.

"We have discussed your progress and in light of recent events, we have come to a unanimous decision," Mace said, as Luke gulped. He suddenly heard his father's light saber hum to life and felt it breeze past his ear. It took a minute to register that his padawan braid was now resting in his palm and when it sunk in, he looked at his father's now grinning face in amazement.

"Congratulations _Knight_ Skywalker," he said, as he hugged his oldest son.

"You should have seen the look on your face," Ferus teased, as he patted Luke on the shoulder.

"We're proud of you, Luke," Qui-Gon told him. Luke smiled.

"Thanks Grandfather," Luke replied, as they slowly filed out of the Council Room.

* * *

Padme saw Clovis, his head bandaged and arm in a cast, sitting at Bana's bedside.

"I hope I'm not interrupting," Padme said, alerting him to her presence. He looked up and smiled gently, as she set a vase of beautiful flowers down on the table.

"Thank you, that was very thoughtful of you. I can leave if you'd like," Rush offered.

"No, she needs you and I think we're both adult enough to move on from what's happened in the past," Padme replied gently.

"I did some terrible things to you and your husband. You would have every right to never want to be in the same room as me again," Rush admitted.

"But you have regret and that shows me that you have a heart. That's enough for me to be able to forgive. I want you to be happy too and I was so glad when you and Bana started moving on together," Padme said, as she touched her friend's hand.

"I'm so sorry this had to happen," she said sadly.

"Thank you," Rush said, as his voice cracked.

"Bana is strong and feisty though. Nothing will keep her down for long," Padme assured him.

"I hope you're right," Rush said, as Eris entered the room.

"Oh…Senator Skywalker, how lovely of you to come by," he greeted.

"It's nice to see you Eris. I'm glad that you weren't serious hurt," she greeted in return.

"Yes, I only hope Senator Breemu recovers from this. I have been asked to fill in for her until she recovers, but I'm not sure I am ready for such an undertaking," Eris said uncertainly.

"You'll do fine," Padme assured him, as she spent a few more minutes there, speaking to her comatose friend, before she quietly left.

* * *

_Later that evening_

"It's good to see you both," Padme greeted, as she let Steph and Ethan in. They were joining them for dinner and to watch the broadcast of Padme's campaign announcement that she had recorded earlier that day.

"Thanks for having us, as usual," Ethan replied, as he held his daughter.

"Oh…hello Trina," Padme cooed, as Ethan handed the baby to her.

"Hunter will be happy to see you," she cooed, as she heard Hunter call out in excitement when he saw the other baby. She smiled, as Trina squirmed and she put her down. They watched the little girl crawl toward Hunter, before sitting on her diapered rear, as he offered her a toy.

"What a little charmer," Steph giggled, as she and Padme watched them.

"That's a Skywalker male for you," Padme said, as she heard the door chime again. She answered it, letting Bail, Breha, Shane, and Natalie in. Since everyone had arrived, dinner was served and conversation broke out as they enjoyed the wonderful meal Shmi and Jobal had prepared. Once their eating slowed, Shane decided to make his announcement and stood up with his wine glass.

"If I could have everyone's attention please," he requested. The table quieted and he spoke.

"I have a bit of an announcement to make this evening, though there are already a few here that know about the news I'm about to share," he began. Bail and Breha exchanged a glance, wondering what their adoptive son had to say.

"Bail and Breha, in the few short years that I've been in this family, you've made me feel so welcome as if I was your own flesh and blood. The same can be said about the welcome I've received from the Skywalker family as well. There will never be anything I can do to thank you for allowing me to be a part of the kind of family I always dreamed of having," Shane began eloquently.

"From the moment I met you Kimberly, I was completely smitten," he said, with a grin, making her blush.

"Bail and Breha, I've asked Kimberly to marry me and she did me the great honor of accepting so with your blessing, we wish to wed this spring," he announced. Breha gasped and looked at Padme, who was grinning widely.

"Oh honey…that's so wonderful!" Breha exclaimed, as she hugged the two young people. Bail smiled as well and hugged Kimberly.

"It will be an honor to officially call all of you family," Bail said.

"Congratulations you two," Ethan said, as he shook Shane's hand and hugged Kimberly. Steph nodded and looked at the chrono.

"Oh, not to interrupt, but the broadcast should be airing about now," Steph said, as she turned on the holoscreen and they gathered around.

"_Tonight, we bring you an exclusive interview with Senator Padme Skywalker. As you know, Senator Rush Clovis recently withdrew his name from contention for the upcoming campaign for the next Chancellor of the Republic. This has left the Senator of Ryloth, Orn Free Taa, as the only major contender. Many speculate, however, that if Senator Skywalker enters the race that it will be a very close race. We will now air a prerecorded interview, conducted by one of our top reporting teams, Steph and Ethan James," _the reporter said, as the recording began. Padme was wearing a beautiful royal blue Senatorial gown, as she appeared on the screen with her office as the backdrop.

"_Good evening citizens of the Republic. I have come before you this evening to formally declare my candidacy for the next Chancellor of the Republic. I have served the people of Naboo for many years, but I believe I can do even more good for the Republic as a whole if I am elected as the next Chancellor. Bel Iblis has led us with strength and integrity and I believe I am the best candidate to continue his work. I look forward to the coming months where I will do my best to earn your support. Thank you and good evening," _the recording ended and Anakin put his arm around her.

"You've got my vote…as if there was any doubt of that," he told her, as he kissed her tenderly.

"Thanks…we have so much to celebrate. One of our babies is getting married and Luke has been Knighted. Even if I'm not elected, nothing will ever be able to destroy this family and our love," she replied.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," he said, as they shared a tender kiss, before they joined their family for a celebratory dessert and wine. They celebrated Padme's campaign announcement, Kimberly's engagement, and Luke's Knighting well into the night…

* * *

_Well, that's it for this vignette. I don't have a title for the next one yet, but it will take place about six months after this one and highlight Kimberly's wedding to Shane, as well as the campaign race for Chancellor and Leia's own campaign to replace her mother as Senator of Naboo. I hope to have the next vignette out sometime in February so look for that soon. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!_


End file.
